<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tenko Symphonia by RaoXENOPHyte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365564">Tenko Symphonia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaoXENOPHyte/pseuds/RaoXENOPHyte'>RaoXENOPHyte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1910s, Age Difference, Boarding School, Cousin Incest, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Pederasty, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaoXENOPHyte/pseuds/RaoXENOPHyte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Kingdom of Empyri, a select few boys are chosen from birth to become "Tenko" and serve the elite of society. Roche, a boy from the slums, aspires to be a professional Tenko, but finds that everything is working against him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Boy called Roche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was the 4<sup>th</sup> of June 1913. The morning rays cascaded throughout the windows of the Siegfurt Academy buildings, bathing the halls in a golden hue. The atmosphere as usual was subdued but by no means completely tranquil, with many teenagers clad in female kimono leisurely walking around and having idle conversation. Despite many of them exuding femininity, beauty and grace, one could be forgiven for not knowing that absolutely none of them were girls whatsoever. Their transformations were not a result of medical science or surgery either, but came from dedication and training to uphold the beauty ideal considered cherished within the Kingdom of Empyri known as “Tenko”. One where a select chosen few males were chosen from birth to have the privilege of serving the upper echelons of society, whilst harbouring a physique and likeness that blurred the boundary between man and woman.</p><p>Though every student within this institution were all chosen for this role, not all had the equal foundations to fulfill it. One such was a young 14 year boy who timidly walked towards his first class, mindful to the stares and murmurs of his peers around him. This was considered one of the top Tenko academies within the country which mostly accepted students that came from backgrounds of wealth and affluence, yet this boy was an anomaly in that regard. As he did his best to ignore whatever hearsay he thought was being spread by his more privileged peers, his arm was suddenly pulled away.</p><p>He turned his head to see it was Mr Hoffman, a support tutor for struggling students.</p><p>“Why good morning, my dear Roche…” the man breathed. Hoffman’s hands roamed Roche’s body, his left sinking into the collar of the kimono.</p><p>“A-ah, Mr Hoffman…” Roche moaned quietly, feeling the man’s calloused hands caress his soft chest. His right hand began slithering down his leg. “P-p-please, sir… I really have to get to class.”</p><p>The man did not let up his assault on his body, tightly pinching Roche’s nipples. Harassment like this was a common occurrence for him, with many staff members such as janitors and the like feeling like they can use his body however they feel all because of his poor background. Roche’s back shivered as he felt the man’s hardness pushing against his backside.</p><p>“What’s the rush, Roche?” Hoffman whispered to him as he ground his erection against Roche in a haste, all the while his right hand squeezed and stroked his thigh underneath the kimono. “The morning’s still young.”</p><p>Fighting back the urge to moan as the Hoffman continued groping his sensitive body, Roche gripped his wrist, and turned to him.</p><p>“Sir, can we not do this some other time?” Roche said. “I really have to get to class.”</p><p>With this, Hoffman ceased his grip and released him. After shortly tidying his appearance, Roche looked back at him, his face in a deep blush. All the while Hoffman himself continued eyeing him and briefly licked the fingers that once groped the Tenko’s body. Struggling to find the right words to say, Roche simply said, “I should get going now.”</p><p>He then rushed off post-haste. Roche was thankful no one had been watching him on this occasion. He already had enough to feel inadequate over. And he was even more thankful that he arrived to his first class fairly on time, even before his teacher arrived.</p><p>True to his insecure nature, the boy scanned the class, seeing all the other kimono clad students in their seats. In all of his best efforts, he couldn’t help but feel out of place. Many of them just felt like they were of a different caliber, cut from a different textile.  Roche need only turn right to see the star Tenko of the year, Yuri Nishikiyama, sitting alone with countless boys from the seats behind staring at him in awe. With his sheen platinum blonde hair tied in a bun, his cold blue eyes, supple pink lips and demure demeanor, he exemplified all that a Tenko should be and strive towards. Roche hesitated to even look at him, as he felt he was far below him in every metric. If the bar for what he must achieve is as high as where Yuri stood, then he was facing an uphill battle.</p><p>In that moment, the teacher for the class entered. Though he once had a name assigned to him at birth, all the students addressed him as ‘Rokuro-sensei’, as that was the name collectively chosen for him when he had enrolled as a teacher. Rokuro was previously a Tenko who was chosen but had failed the qualifying Tenko Exam to become an official one, due to his physique not being seen as feminine enough. As a result, rather than becoming a prestige servant of the upper class, he had become a teacher to guide the next generation of Tenko. Though he wore a purple kimono and tried to pass himself off physically a woman much like the students he was teaching, he had subtle but noticeable physical traits betraying the façade such as his jawline, facial structure and shoulder length.</p><p>“Good morning class,” Rokuro spoke with a light yet smooth tone. Though his voice definitely had a feminine cadence, it was clear that he had stopped bothering in training it to the fullest extent to sound convincing. “I hope all of you have spent the weekend wisely and have studied for the upcoming assignment. Now then…”</p><p>Rokuro approached one of the blackboards in the front of the class and began writing material for the lesson. “…turn to Page 210 of your text books and begin taking notes. Today we’ll be doing an expansion on the topic of Tenko development during male infancy.” </p><p>“To refresh you on when we last covered this topic, the Empyri government randomly selects 1 in 15 male new-borns to fulfill the role of Tenko and serve the upper echelons of society. In order to properly judge a male’s worthiness of this task, the circumstances and conditions of that male’s upbringing from infancy must be assessed,” he began. Many students were caught up to speed by this explanation, whilst the high performing ones who had already had knowledge of this stared in boredom.</p><p>“How feminine a male Tenko becomes depends on hormonal development and dietary intake. It is normally advised that this must be directly influenced from as young as age 5. A study at Trost University showed that males who do not get the proper diet at this early an age will be 12% more likely to fail the Tenko Exam,” this prompted murmurs amongst the class, with many boys anxiously turning to each other. Whereas high performing students, Yuri among them, mostly stayed silent.</p><p>Roche meanwhile was extremely unnerved at this new revelation. He doesn’t remember much of his childhood and what his diet was like growing up. His diet records from his physician were inspected by the school and were considered adequate but he didn’t have any reference for this new information he was hearing. Rokuro took notice of the new atmosphere in the class.</p><p>“OK! That’ll be enough of that!” he exclaimed, which resulted in the class slowly quieting down. “Now… that said, this isn’t a hard decider on whether or not you can pass the exam. There have been plenty of professional Tenko who had not met these exact dietary requirements. One of them includes the well renowned Krista Lieber. If he could become what he is in spite of these circumstances, there is a chance you can as well.”</p><p>Roche took a large sigh of relief, though this was something Rokuro picked up on as he was sitting in one of the front rows. The teacher coldly glared at the boy, causing him to shrink back into his seat.</p><p>“All that said, do not be under any delusions that you can somehow just become just like him,” he spoke much more bluntly. Though he was speaking to the whole class, Roche felt like this was being addressed to him specifically. “Lieber put in considerable work and effort to become the person he is now. If you want to become like him, you better put in the work as well.”</p><p>Roche meekly nodded his head in affirmation as he looked at Rokuro. All the teacher could do was click his tongue in disdain as he turned to continue teaching.</p><p>“Now, today’s lesson will be focused specifically on the exact foods and nutrients that are included in this diet and what effect they have on the body,” Rokuro began.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the class began to end and students began to move to their next classes, Roche approached Rokuro, who sat in his desk reading a book.</p><p>“Um… Rokuro-sensei…” the boy began. The teacher darted his eyes up from his book and scowled at Roche, pursing his lips.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you,” he replied coldly. “Can I help you?”</p><p>“I was just wondering… if there’s any advice you can give me about the upcoming assignment that’s in 3 weeks,” Roche said. He could see the teacher’s blatant disinterest in speaking in him but still powered on. “I don’t really have an easy time getting my head around them.”</p><p>“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Rokuro snorted. The boy meekly turned his head. “I’ll talk more about it in tomorrow’s class. You just get going to your next class, boy.”</p><p>“But… Rokuro-sensei…” he tried to reply, but was just met with a groan from the teacher.</p><p>“Next. Class. Boy.” Rokuro said. “That attitude amongst other things is exactly why you’ll struggle with becoming a pro-Tenko. Wait until tomorrow and stop wasting both of our times. Is that a problem?”</p><p>Roche simply shook his head. Rokuro pointed his thumb to the door, motioning the boy to leave immediately.</p><p>As Roche began heading to his next class, he held his head down solemnly. Rokuro has a reputation for being a fairly strict teacher, but for some reason, he seemed to have it out for him specifically, barely hiding the disdain and irritation he felt every time he spoke to him. The teacher was also not shy about throwing subtle insults and demeaning comments his way. It felt as though the teacher was deliberately setting Roche up to fail and for the life of him he could not understand why.</p><p>Just there, he saw Yuri talking to someone next to him, a shorter boy with a blend of brown and blonde hair done in a hime cut. He recognised the boy to be Keira Luzhkov, a distant cousin of his.</p><p>“I noticed you dazing off in class again,” Yuri chided him. “Get your act together. You’re bringing massive shame to your family name.”</p><p>“Apologies, Yuri,” Keira replied impassively. The boy was known for being cold and near emotionless. “I had tried to focus in class, but I just felt comforted in Rokuro-sensei’s presence.”</p><p>“Ugh,” the star of the year replied to his cousin. “I’ll never understand your fascination with that failure of a Tenko. You can do a lot better than…”</p><p>Yuri cut himself short as he noticed Roche staring and listening in on the two’s conversation. He then scowled harshly.</p><p>“Can we help you?” he asked, causing Roche to jump.</p><p>“Err, no, not at all, Nishikiyama!” Roche said back bowing. He clearly saw that there was an aura of contempt from the class star. He turned to Keira and saw he remained silent, simply looking back as aloofly as he usually does.</p><p>“Then I would strongly advise you to head to your next class,” Yuri said. “Now move along now. Our personal affairs are beyond you.”</p><p>Roche nodded and rushed along the hall. Keira could do nothing but look in fascination.</p><p>“That Roche student is an intriguing one,” he spoke, enamoured. Yuri simply scoffed.</p><p>“Spend as much time on your studies as you do gazing at low rate Tenko,” he replied. “Now let’s head to class. That welp has already wasted our time.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day flew by as it usually does for Roche, with him struggling with classwork, eating in solitude and being isolated in group activities. Among the numerous classes today included art, English, German, Mathematics and History, most of which the boy had a poor grasp on, not helped by the teachers who were apathetic and cold towards him. His German was something he was fairly decent at. As a matter of fact, he was known in his neighbourhood for being very good at picking up words and communicating efficiently, since he was a very chatty kid growing up. His English left much more to be desired, only being able to string together basic sentences and struggling with the difference with pronunciation. Mathematics was a complete lost cause for him, especially because of how stubborn his teacher was whenever he brought up even the slightest discrepancies or questions. History was a topic he was fascinated by, especially learning the history of Empyri, but many of the tasks in class as well as assignments proved too difficult for him, and he felt he had to note down every single possible thing. Despite his ineptitude, he was still determined to try as hard as he can to pass most of them. There was more at stake for him than any other student, so failure was not an option.</p><p>For now though, Roche was just glad that the day was finally over. As he began down the main campus halls, he heard a voice call to him.</p><p>“Hey Roche!” he turned behind him to see none other than Naomi Walgren, a raven haired Tenko with a long ponytail and cherry red lipstick. Three other Tenko surrounded him. He recognised them as Sasha, a blonde with long hair, Josie, a short haired brunette, and Kurisu, a redhead with two side-bangs.</p><p>“H-Hello, Naomi!” Roche sputtered as he bowed respectfully to him, only for the Tenko to lift his head to eye level. Roche’s stomach turned as he took in Naomi’s sadistic smirk and sharp stare.</p><p>“Me and the boys couldn’t help but notice how lonely you’ve been all day,” Naomi said, his words dripping in malice. Roche knew how much Naomi took pleasure in tormenting him. As a high rate Tenko himself, Naomi felt a sense of duty in putting down ones like Roche, whom he perceived as worthless trash. “So we decided, why not lift your spirits and spend some after school time together?”</p><p>“Since when were you assholes concerned with lifting my spirits,” is the hypothetical response Roche ran through his head to put these bullies in their place. Alas, he couldn’t work up the nerve, so instead settled with saying, “M-much appreciated, but I really would be more comfortable back at my dorm.”</p><p>He then felt the back of his obi sash being grabbed, and turned to see it was done by Sasha.</p><p>“Is that any way to talk to your friends now Roche?!” the blonde boy chided. He then tugged the sash hard, causing Roche to spin rapidly as his kimono unwrapped. The boy stumbled but kept onto his footing. However, Josie approached him and began tugging harshly on his kimono, much to his discomfort.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?!” Roche exclaimed as he struggled and tried to push his attacker off. However, Sasha went to support his friends’ effort in stripping Roche down to his drawers. Roche felt intense humiliation as he was overpowered by the two. They dragged him towards the nearby storage room and kicked him inside whilst pulling on his completely loosened kimono, causing him to fall to the ground. Closing the door of the storage room behind them, the four boys approached Roche, admiring his now near nude body as he lay there stomach first. His cute freckled face that bore a crimson blush, his short black hair that was unkempt and messy, his slim smooth legs that had the right amount of thickness and his tight ass wherein which his fundoshi was riding up, allowing his bare cheeks to be visible for all. Naomi licked his lips in longing.</p><p>“He doesn’t look too bad…” he began as he crouched down, his fingers slowly caressing Roche’s ample curves. “…for a low rate Tenko from the slums.”</p><p>Roche then cried out as he felt Naomi’s hand crash down on his bare ass. He looked back, only for him to be spanked hard again. Naomi was rapid and relentless in his beating, as Roche moaned and cried for mercy. The raven haired boy chuckled at this however.</p><p>“Stop whining! You love it!” he laughed as he continued rapidly spanking Roche, his ass cheeks progressively reddening with each slap. “You’re just a tart who came to this school just to get screwed by older men, aren’t you?”</p><p>“That’s… not true!” Roche exclaimed between gasps, only for Naomi to cease his spanking. Roche was thinking that the raven haired Tenko finally decided to let up and quit his torment, only to be proven wrong when he felt his fundoshi being tugged on hard. He groaned in pain as the garment tightened around his crotch.</p><p>“Heh, don’t screw with me. Why else would some peasant like you enrol to this school?” Naomi spat, continuing to wedgy the boy with one hand and caress his ass with the other. He stopped his pulling and began spreading Roche’s ass cheeks, watching as his small brown anus peeked from under the fundoshi. “Look at how lewd this is. I can see why you’re so popular among lecherous old men.”</p><p>The raven haired boy then looked down to see the bulge in Roche’s fundoshi slowly grow. He smiled and turned to his friends.</p><p>“Look,” he said as he turned Roche onto his back and spread his legs. The three other boys giggled as they saw the point of interest that their friend alluded to. “This little pervert has a hard on. I told you he loves it!”</p><p>Kurisu knelt down and gripped Roche’s hard member through his fundoshi, stroking it hard.</p><p>“Oooooo, look!” he exclaimed, staring at the dew leaking from the tip as he rhythmically jerked his cock. “He’s leaking pre! He must be really enjoying this!”</p><p>“Heh, of course he does,” Naomi scoffed, restraining Roche’s arms to prevent the boy from struggling. “I bet this is nothing. I saw him with one of the faculty earlier today. I bet that old geezer was nailing his shitter so hard that he couldn’t walk.”</p><p>“S-Stop! That isn’t true!” Roche whined, only to let out another gasp as he suddenly felt Sasha twist his nipples tightly. Kurisu continued pumping his length hard, causing him to let out another moan.</p><p>“Oh? You think I haven’t seen how that man looks your way,” Naomi said, letting one hand go from Roche’s arms to trail his fingers softly over the boy’s flat stomach. He moaned. “Look at your slutty body. I bet most men can’t resist.”</p><p>Suddenly he felt Kurisu’s breath blowing against his throbbing member and mewed. All the while, Sasha continued his assault on his nipples while Josie joined in, planting kisses all over his chest. Shivers went through Roche’s entire body as he continued to endure the intense stimulation from the four.</p><p> “Please… stop this!” Roche moaned. “I’m… I’m gonna…”</p><p>“Oh my God, Naomi!” Kurisu laughed, holding his penis in a vice grip. “He’s actually gonna climax!”</p><p>“Heh, then let’s see this tart blow his load!” Naomi replied. Roche was a mess of moans and whimpers as his body was overwhelmed at all fronts, with his boyish cock being pumped relentlessly and his nipples being pinched and bitten down on by the blonde and brunette. Whilst still keeping his arms restrained, he began whispering into Roche’s ear.</p><p>“That’s right you little faunlet. You like being bullied like this? You love it when your nipples and dick are being teased like this? You’re just a pervert who gets off to being treated lower than a human being. That’s the only reason you came to this school and all you’ll ever amount to. You’ve got no skill as a Tenko. You’re just doomed to fail. Just accept that you’re nothing but a cocksleeve. You’ll enjoy this a lot more if you just know your damn place. So go ahead and come. Yes, that’s it. Come for me.”</p><p>Tears began welling in Roche’s eyes from being subjected to hearing that spiel from Naomi. Everything that came from his mouth was outrageous and uncalled for, yet he could do hardly anything as he felt his orgasm approaching. He panted and let out cute gasps as he felt his release approaching, his body going through spasms.</p><p>Suddenly the door to the room opened, prompting all five boys to freeze on the spot. They looked to see it was Rokuro. The teacher had a glare that could pierce through armour.</p><p>“And just what is going on in here?” he coldly asked. His immense disapproval was clear as day to all of them. They all lay there in motionless until Naomi broke the silence.</p><p> “We were… we were just horsing around here, Rokuro-sensei,” Naomi replied. “It’s nothing serious!” </p><p>“I should definitely hope not,” Rokuro spat, still clearly not amused. “This sort of behaviour is unacceptable coming from anyone, never mind four star pupils.”</p><p>Naomi and his friends stood up, bowing to Rokuro. Roche stayed near nude on the floor, like a dear in the headlights. Of all the things to happen today, he definitely didn’t prepare for Rokuro to catch him like this.</p><p>“I’ll do you all a favour and let you off with a warning,” Rokuro said. “But I don’t ever want to see you engaging in such activities again. Do you understand me?”</p><p>“Yes Rokuro-sensei!” the four boys said in unison. </p><p>“Now would you all kindly return to your dorms if you don’t have anything better to do right now?”</p><p>The four boys quickly left, leaving Rokuro with Roche. The Tenko got up and began putting his kimono back on.</p><p>“Rokuro-sensei… please, this isn’t what you…” Roche began. But he saw from the disapproving stare that the teacher had already made up his mind.</p><p>“I’m not interested. Just get dressed and leave at once,” Rokuro bluntly spoke before turning to leave the room. “I’ve seen more than enough of you for one day.”</p><p>The door slamming behind Rokuro, the boy hung his head low at the teacher’s response. This was the last thing he ever could’ve wanted to happen today. His poor class performance, the harassment from Naomi and his friends, and now Rokuro baring witness to the aftermath of it all. Any hope of the teacher ever looking at him in a favourable light seemed futile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rokuro marched down the halls and out of the main school building. The teacher groaned as he began making his way to the entrance of the school. God, I’m way too sober for any of this, he thought. Try as he might, he can never understand why that Roche student rubbed him the wrong way. The fact that he was attending this school seems like a mistake in the first place. The boy was a Tenko who was brought up in a ghetto near the steel mills in the outer boroughs of the city. The logical step would be that a Tenko from that type of background would attend low prestige schools that are less demanding, yet somehow he found himself here, in one of the prestigious schools in the country. Courtesy of some conflict of interest or fraud, no doubt. However he managed to get accepted was no concern. That’s not a burden Rokuro was paid to worry about.</p><p>No, what really stumped him is why Roche enrolled here. Why would a poor slumboy who clearly showed ineptitude and consistently has a hard time wrapping his head around school tasks enrol here in the first place? Why would he believe he seriously has a shot at becoming a pro-Tenko? Were his benefactors stupid and totally underestimate how demanding this process is? Or did he genuinely buy into the fantasy that a Tenko who comes from nothing can become the cream of the crop through hard work and perseverance alone?</p><p>Leaving the school grounds, Rokuro began walking through the streets of Demetri District, the normally bustling area now calming as the day sees its end. A market street that housed many restaurants and had stands which sold products from all over the world, from rare paintings and antiques to exotic clothing from the east, the area was a jewel for the wondrous and wealthy. Rokuro greatly preferred the area in its current tranquil state, where the crowds were dispersed and many stands were closed. He greatly disliked noise and commotion and thought the constant commercial markets betrayed the district’s lovely architecture. All that said, the more calmed state of the area did draw attention to one thing: being that rich men or women who had their own Tenko was a common sight. Many wealthy men such as senior bankers and estate owners regularly walked with these scantily clad little servants at their side, though from observing how their ages seemed to be at the higher end of the spectrum (around mid to late 20s), Rokuro inferred that these were low-to-mid rate pro-Tenko. The best of the best must serve major business owners and aristocracy, he thought. Rokuro was even aware of areas within the street that employed failed Tenko as prostitutes and entertainers, though many of these were concealed from the public eye. Even a Tenko who isn't a pro still has value to someone, he cynically thought to himself.</p><p>Just then, Rokuro's ears perked as he heard the gallops of a horse nearby. He turned to see one with a large carriage in tow, and saw a group of three approach it to enter, two of which included a man and a woman in their 30s, dressed formally - no doubt having just returned from a ball - and a younger man who Rokuro instantly could tell was a Tenko. The Tenko was dressed provocatively, wearing a veil on his head, a tight form fitting long sleeved top that was cut to expose his midriff for all to see, a pair of loincloth, one covering his buttocks, the other covering his crotch (the observant eye could spot the boy wearing a thong beneath that loincloth), a pair of sheer white stockings as well as thin brown sandals encasing his feet, and numerous articles of jewelry around his body such as bracelets, rings and a choker. This was a pro-Tenko in his element, and he wasn't just for show, as he opened the door to the horse-carriage for the couple with class and confidence. The woman entered without a murmur, whereas the man, before entering, cupped the Tenko's jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. Rokuro took heed of the younger man's reluctance to return the kiss as he stood there passively and let the man have his way. It made him realise that he was better than he thought. A Tenko's highly revealing clothing and propensity to be victim to public affection are seen as socially acceptable due to the cultural view them as divine incorruptible beings. To that end, a Tenko is greatly encouraged, when in public specifically, to not show any form of pleasure or expression of their own sexuality. They must always retain an aura of meekness and demureness, putting the desires of their masters above their own. Still, Rokuro was not used to seeing one commit to this as properly as the one in front of him. The Tenko remained placid to the end, effortlessly stifling back moans and signs of arousal as the man caressed his body all over. Finally, they parted lips, the Tenko bowing his head respectfully before they both entered the horse carriage. Watching the carriage make its way out of the street, Rokuro continued walking.</p><p>The man approached his house, a modest cottage at the far side of the street. He pulled out his cigarette case from his obi sash and pulled out one cigarette before lighting it. He entered the building and went straight to the kitchen, huffing his smoke as he sat on the kitchen table and gazed out at the window overlooking the front of the house. Ever since he had moved here, the man had desired a life of simplicity and peace after the stresses he’s had to endure in his adolescence and for the most part, he had gotten what he wanted. An easy teaching job that pays well, a nice house and a life in a beautiful town. All was as it should be. Almost all…</p><p>Rokuro exhaled a large cloud of smoke as he thought back to his interactions today with Roche. Maybe he was being harsh on Roche, but he felt that it was necessary. He needed to preserve the order in this world - an order he has first-hand knowledge of – that only a Tenko born to affluence has a shot at becoming a pro. Those who come from measly upbringings need to have their delusions of grandeur crushed to the ground. The boy was no exception.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. This is my first story and my first genuine attempt at writing. I had dipped my toes at writing fanfics back when I was around 13 years old, but I've long since deleted them and haven't given writing a go since then. I'm now currently in my 20s. So apologies in advance if any of what I'm writing seems rough or amateurish as a result of this. I came up with this story on a whim and I'm mostly just writing on the fly. I have a bunch of rough drafts, but no overall outline or plan. That said, feedback is greatly appreciated. Just because I'm not taking the writing process 100% seriously doesn't mean I can't benefit from improvement. Just keep it calm, civil and constructive. We're all adults here.</p><p>Do be warned that my posting schedule will also be quite erratic, since I like to spend a lot of time on my writing. I don't know if it will get better or worse, but I'll try to keep updating as regularly as I can. I'll try to make it a habit to post in 2 or 3 chapter batches like I have now, so that anyone who likes this will be given a significant amount to read everytime I do post, and so I won't be drip feeding chapters. I'll also be keeping authors notes like this one to a minimum since I'm not really good at writing this kind of thing all the time and I prefer to keep my "authorial voice" invisible (if that makes any sense at all), but one after the first chapter is fair game.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Step Forward Into Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day rolled by as Roche sat in a classroom, doing algebra questions. As it usually goes with him, the boy was beyond stumped, staring at the empty pages of his workbook. Equal parts a result of his poor comprehension of algebra as well as the lingering humiliation he felt from the abuse he endured at the hands of Naomi and his friends. Why do things have to be so incessantly difficult? he thought. He turned his head to look to everyone else in the class, to see how they must were dealing with the work, only to be met with a sharp thwack on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Eyes on your own work, Roche!” the teacher, a tall brown haired man, barked as he paced around the classroom. This prompted quiet laughter from those around him. The boy shrank in his seat, the day barely young and yet he already has to endure more humiliation. At this point, he was praying to the heavens above to bless him with the knowledge needed to get through this paper so he can get on with his life.</p><p>Just then, there was a knock on the classroom door, which the teacher took notice of as he went to answer it. A short old woman in glasses, came inside, whispering something to the teacher. Roche paid the intrusion no mind and stayed glued on the paper, trying - but failing regardless - to figure out how linear inequalities work and the correct method to working them out. The maths teacher then turned to the rest of the class.</p><p>“Constance Roche!” he shouted, getting the attention of the then dutiful students. “You are wanted in the Head of Year’s office! May you head your way there now please?”  </p><p>Confused by this, Roche nodded, before getting up and walking to the front of the class. As he walked, he could hear the numerous noises from students, no doubt talking about him, speculating on what he could’ve done to get called straight to the office. These noises was cut swiftly when the teacher shouted, “The rest of you focus on your work! That wasn’t license for you to start talking!”</p><p>Roche exited the classroom, following the old woman to the Head of Year’s office. Despite it being a warm summer’s morning, Roche felt absolutely cold as he walked with anxiousness echoing every step. A million things ran through his head as he wondered what he could’ve done to prompt him being called forward like this. Did Rokuro-sensei report yesterday’s incident with Naomi? Is it because of his poor performance? Could the Head of Year be calling him to perform a <em>favour</em> for him? Whatever it could be, the boy would soon find out as he was finally at the office. When he entered, he saw the Head of Year Mr Sunberg, a short yet stocky middle aged man, but next to him, he saw a tall, white haired, dark skinned woman whom he did not recognise. She did not seem to be part of the school faculty either, wearing a dark green military uniform, with a grey hoodie underneath the jacket.</p><p>“Good Morning, Roche,” Mr Sunberg began. “I suppose you’re probably wondering why you have been called here. I would tell you myself, but I feel Lieutenant Amrani would be better suited to explaining this to you.”</p><p>Roche turned to the woman who nodded to the teacher before meeting her eyes with his. She was a tall and imposing, but otherwise young and attractive looking woman, a bang of hair shrouding one eye as she gave him an alluring gaze.</p><p>“Constance Roche,” Amrani began with a faint foreign accent. “You are being recruited into the Kishaku Military, where you will begin mandatory active duty starting from 25<sup>th</sup> January next year.”</p><p> Roche’s heart stopped. He was prepared for many unfavourable consequences, but he couldn’t have accounted himself for this one. Sensing the distraught on the boy’s face, the Liuetenant continued speaking.</p><p>“I understand this may be a bit much for you to take in, but please do not feel dissuaded or concerned. Whilst we definitely recognise your potential as an Tenko, the tides of war are beginning and we need as many men as we can get. We had discussed this matter with your school and have determined that you among other students are a good choice.”</p><p>Roche swallowed solemnly. He was only 14, and will be 15 by the time he begins service, well below actual serving age. He knew definitely that there’s only one reason someone as young as him would be recruited.</p><p>“Miss Amrani…” he began, taking a step back. “What will I actually be doing at the Military? I’m too young to serve…”</p><p>“You will not be engaging in combat,” Amrani said, confirming Roche’s fears. “Instead, you will be serving the role of a Military Tenko, helping soldiers in encampments with routine living tasks as well as relieving any stress they may have from training or battle. It’s a difficult, but nonetheless important job.”</p><p>Tears threatened to escape from Roche’s eyes as he continued to listen. He knew how much the Lieutenant was deliberately softening her words and downplaying the reality. The truth is that the Kishaku Military only recruited failed Tenko and most of the responsibilities, such as the despicably euphemistic words “relieving stress” generally involved being used for sexual services by soldiers. There were, in theory, regulations over how Military Tenko were treated, but most of these regulations may as well be mere guidelines considering the records for how aggressively they’re used and abused for the soldiers’ personal pleasure. The Lieutenant continued.</p><p>“The Army Generals have stated that the war may last only 2 years. If you complete your service…” she walked up to the boy, placing a hand on his cheek to comfort him. “…you and the other Tenko will be able to return and do a late resit.”</p><p>Whilst these words were obviously meant to placate Roche, they had no effect, as his distraught began reaching its tipping point. Why did this have to happen to me? He thought. Has the school already decided that he’s a lost cause?</p><p>The boy grasped the woman’s hands and cried, “Please! Don’t make me do this! If there’s any way to change your mind, I’ll do it! I don’t want to get abused by soldiers!”</p><p>“Roche!” Sunberg shouted. Amrani began to look unnerved at this change in atmosphere.</p><p>“Give me a chance to pass the test before deciding I’m expendable like this! This isn’t fair!” Roche was now bawling, tears overflowing from his eyes.  The Lieutenant knew she had to regain control of the situation.</p><p>“Easy! Easy! Calm down son!” she said, trying to comfort the boy. “Relax! Nobody here said you’re expendable. You’re not gonna get abused by anyone.”</p><p>“Miss Amrani, that will be all,” the Head of Year motioned. The Lieutenant got the message and distanced herself from the boy, who fell to his knees, sobbing loudly. The Lieutenant was still unnerved by this situation. Whilst she was no stranger to recruiting Tenko who were still attending school, none of them reacted to the news as dramatically as Roche did. It made the whole thing harder to deal with than it normally does.</p><p>“Leave the boy be. He’ll cope with this eventually,” Sunberg reassured. The room echoed with the sounds of the boy’s crying. Motioning to his assistant, he then said, “Will you kindly calm him down and have him return to his class?”</p><p>The elderly woman nodded and knelt to the boy’s side. She began consoling him, quietly murmuring to him until his outburst tempered down. Roche stood up, eyes puffy and now simply sniffling. Head held low, he was escorted out of the office. When the door shut, Amrani shook her head.</p><p>“Goodness, that was something,” the Lieutenant spoke. “That boy knows way more than I expected. None of the other students reacted nearly as badly as he did.”</p><p>“Probably has some relatives who served,” Sunberg replied. "Either that or word goes around fast. In any case, it won't be a problem. He'll ease up eventually."</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the day was torture as Roche’s mind was too preoccupied with the terrible news about his conscription. He was zoning out out classes as nothing but despair flowed through his mind. That Lieutenant must’ve taken Roche for a fool by sugar-coating the reality of this conscription as she did. There was no way this war would end in 2 years. The tensions between Empyri and surrounding nations was too great. In addition to this, the retake tests were a meaningless gesture as Roche knew that the success rates from Military Tenko were at a startling 15%, no doubt a result of the mental stress and harsh treatment from their service. From whichever way he looked at this, he was resigned to a hellish fate. After lamenting his dream of becoming a Pro-Tenko crashing down, all Roche could do was reflect on his life up to this point.</p><p>...</p><p>Unlike others here in the school, who were born to middle class or fairly wealthy families, Roche was born to a family of steel workers who lived just outside the city. Latarius Roche, his father, was an ambitious man, who when he was young, believed that with enough effort and money, he could move out of the slums and into a better life, but the later years began to take their toll on his view on the world, and he could no longer live that aspiration as it became ever so evident that he was stuck in a never-ending abyss with no hope or way out. His family was big with many members such as sisters and cousins living in the same slums, but they were no more well off than him and were damned to the same fate. Eventually Latarius found a wife, and his love for her gave him the strength to look upwards. Soon he accepted the cards he was dealt and made peace with his situation. Nonetheless, the lingering desire to eventually become more than what he was born into permeated through his mind.</p><p>The day his son Conrad Roche - now known as Constance - was born, and the day he was unexpectedly chosen by the government to become a Tenko, was the day his hope was reignited for the first time, as he believed that they could finally find a way out.  Latarius worked as arduously as he could to raise him to be a proper Tenko even under their living circumstances as well as afford to get him to a prosperous school. He knew from his cousin that sending him to a cheap school with low pass rates like what most others from backgrounds like him did was not an option, no matter how easier it looked. Hard work be damned, his son had to go to the best of the best, and this was a goal he aspired to achieve even as the stresses of work took a toll on his body. His dear wife, concerned for his wellbeing, tried to reason with him and convince him to take it easy, but he was undeterred.</p><p>One day, he had come home sick, his back, legs and arms sorer than he had ever known. He was nigh debilitated, but the dream he carried still drove him to want to keep working, even at the behest of his wife, sisters and cousins to cease. As if knowing of his inevitable fate, he told them that no matter what happens, his son must get into Siegfurt Academy and become a pro-Tenko, for the good of not just him, but the entire family. Eventually, what he and everyone else foresaw finally came to pass. He was reported to have died from overwork in the steel mill, Roche only being 7 at the time. In spite of all this, he died in a manner a younger him could not have possibly foreseen: with absolutely no regrets.</p><p>The rest of Roche's family, such as his mother and his aunts would honour his father’s desires and dreams and worked to support Roche. It was bitter work, educating him properly and raising the money for his tutoring, but it paid off by the time he reached the age of 11 and enrolled in the capital’s high school, barely managing to quality. Roche did not know what his father was like, as he was barely there because of work and didn't spend a lot of time with him. At times this inspired anger in him, not helped by the lifestyle that was forced upon him. But when his father's time came to pass, and the realisation that he'll never be there again sunk in, something changed within him. For a long time he was detached and reclusive, living his life completely on autopilot and emotionally distant from those around him. It was when he reached the age of 9 when he would later learn about the man his father was from his mother, and when this detachment melted away to make way for conviction as he accepted this burden and aspired to be the best he could. Roche was determined to honour not only his father's sacrifice but the sacrifices the rest of his family made for his sake. A part of him still felt empty, indecisive, as he was thrown into this situation without any say in how he could approach, but he put aside his feelings, knowing that there are things bigger than just him.</p><p>Even when he got accepted into the school, things didn’t get easier. He was bullied and judged for his less than stellar upbringing, with many saying he only got in to fill a quota. In addition, he was constantly sexually harassed by faculty members who believed that his poor self-esteem made him an easy target.</p><p>Nevertheless, Roche gritted his teeth, believing that the ends would justify this difficult treatment, believing that it would all pay off in the end. His life is not the only one on the line here. It's everyone in his family. But with this recent development, it felt like a spit in the face for everything he worked for.</p><p>...</p><p>These dark thoughts clouded the boy’s mind to the point where by the end of the day’s final lesson that he had with Rokuro, he had not written a single word in his textbook. As he sulked in his seat, he was met with a firm slap on the back of his head.</p><p>“Unbelievable!” he heard Rokuro spit, the teacher’s voice as sharp as ever. All Roche could do was sink further in his seat, fighting off tears as he listened to the sound of mutters amongst students fill the room.</p><p>“You’re not even trying at this point, are you? Stay here after class! I want a word!”</p><p>As the class was dismissed, there was the usual chorus of giggling and murmurs at the boy’s expense, but whereas it would usually be the source of anxiety and misery, now it just washed off him like rain off a greenhouse. This whole situation was lower than any form of humiliation and harassment from his peers. When the class was empty save for Roche and Rokuro, the teacher marched to the front.</p><p>“Look at me, Roche,” he barked. The boy remained motionless, his head glued to the table. The teacher groaned in response.</p><p>“Stop being stubborn and look me in the eye, boy,” he repeated. This time, Roche complied, raising his head to meet the teacher’s eyes.</p><p>“Want to explain to me what the hell has been going on with you?” he asked. “Absolutely no work this entire lesson?”</p><p>The boy remained silent, much to Rokuro’s frustration. He shook his head.</p><p>“What is even the point of you enrolling here? You don’t seem to be taking any of this seriously! It’s like studying at this school is just a game to you!” the teacher went off, but the boy still sat saying nary a word. “Your test is in a year. Do you expect to pass with the performance you’re giving now?”</p><p>“…Rokuro-sensei,” Roche finally muttered. This caught Rokuro’s attention. “Why are you doing this at all?”</p><p>“Doing what?” Rokuro replied, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Why are you keeping me here and talking to me about this?” Roche solemnly spoke. “Wouldn’t it be easier for both of us to just send me home and let whatever happens happen?”</p><p>“I am doing this for your sake, Roche!” Rokuro said, near enraged from this newfound nerve that the student gave him. “It’s my job as a teacher to make sure you’re performing at your best! To make sure you succeed. You should be thankful that I care this much!”</p><p>Roche stared into Rokuro’s eyes for a good few seconds before lowering his gaze back to the table and shaking his head. He then bluntly said, “…that’s a complete lie.”</p><p>“Oh?!” Rokuro replied, taken aback by Roche's sheer nerve and audacity. “Is it now?!”</p><p>“Of course!” Roche exclaimed, now raising his volume. “You don’t care about me at all. You’re even going out of your way to make me fail! Remember yesterday, when you blew me off for just asking about the assignment? Every time we see one another, it’s like you hate me for even being here!”</p><p>“Do you know how absolutely infantile you sound right now?” Rokuro barked. “Rather than point fingers at me for your own incompetence, take responsibility! I can’t solve your problems!”</p><p>“Not like you would care to, even if you could!” the boy retorted. He was barely fighting back tears but managed to keep his composure. He didn't want to give Rokuro the satisfaction of seeing him vulnerable like this.</p><p>“Anyway, there’s no point in you lying about how much you hate me,” Roche continued. “Come next January, you’ll never see me again.”</p><p>“And why’s that?!” Rokuro asked, hardened, but now also curious. He watched as Roche pulled a folded paper from his obi.</p><p>“I’m being drafted as a Military Tenko!” the boy cried as he slammed the paper on the table. This time, he failed to hold back his tears. Rokuro looked at him in confusion before picking up the paper and reading through it. His initial thought was that this was all a stunt the student was pulling to provoke him and seek attention, but as his eyes scanned through the letter, he realised that this was no joke. The paper was a conscription letter to the Kishaku Military, with the unmistakable signature of General Satou. His anger transmuting to silent shock, all the teacher could do was turn back to Roche, who’s eyes were now flooded.</p><p>“What’s wrong?! Aren’t you happy?!” he said in between small sobs. “Isn’t this exactly what you wanted?!”</p><p>Rokuro simply stood motionless, unprepared for what he had just learned. Whereas before, he felt like he could rant at the child for an eternity, now he found himself unable to say anything at all. The silence in the room was overbearing, and Roche was not willing to sit here and wait for it to break. He snatched the letter from the teacher’s hands before marching out of the room. In a strained effort to stop him, Rokuro simply shouting, “Wait, Roche!”, but the boy did not turn back.</p><p>The room now empty, the teacher simply stood motionless, unable to wrap his head around this sudden turn of events. He wanted more than anything for this to be a practical joke, a prank that he could be angry at to justify his disdain for the failure student, but try as he might, he knew this was all too real. Worst part is that this made it harder for him to deny to himself that Roche's accusations against him were correct. He really did have no intention of trying to help him get better whatsoever. Calling him after class was just an excuse for him to vent his anger at the student. He really was going out of his way to make him fail. And considering the circumstances and resulting actions that come from an Tenko being drafted, much less one of his performance, him failing is exactly what will happen soon.</p><p>Yet he feels no pleasure or gratification from this. Roche becoming a glorified sex slave for the military was not what he was aiming for whatsoever. Draft numbers for Military Tenko from this school and other schools in this region were absurdly low. Not only that, but the number of Tenko from this school, both pro and failed, voluntarily enlisting in the military was nonexistent. Couple all that with the fact that the selection process for conscripting Military Tenko is typically random, and it should be nigh impossible for even the worst failed Tenko in this school to be drafted into the military. Him suffering the fate that he’s witnessed so many people suffer from first-hand was absolutely not what he could’ve accounted for. Everything about this was wrong, out of order. He desperately needed to get to the bottom of this.</p><p>Marching out of the class, Rokuro made his way to the Head of Year’s office, moving with a purpose.</p><p>Barging into the office, he found the Head, Mr Sunberg, sitting on his desk attending to documents. He took his eyes off his work to notice the intrusion.</p><p>“Ah, Rokuro,” he said. “To what do I owe this visit?”</p><p>“Sorry for my intrusion, but I’d like to ask about something,”</p><p>The Head sat at full attention, prepared to hear out the teacher’s inquiry.</p><p>“I was recently informed that one of my students, Constance Roche, will be conscripted to the Kishaku Military,” Rokuro explained. Sunberg’s face tightened somewhat in response.</p><p>“Ah, did Roche himself tell you this?” he replied, to which Rokuro nodded.</p><p>“I’d like to know why you have agreed to let this happen,” Rokuro said.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?” Sunberg responded. “Surely you’re aware that this is standard procedure. Underperforming Tenko are to be sent to the military or other public services as these paths are much more appropriate for their skill level than those that Professional Tenko take.”</p><p>“Yes sir, but that’s the case for failed Tenko,” Rokuro rebutted. “Roche is still considered a student and has yet to take the test. Do you not think we should wait and see how he performs before passing final judgement?”</p><p>“I understand this may seem impromptu, but believe me there is a reason we are doing this,” Sunberg stated. “Empyri is now at war and just as the demand for able bodied men is growing, so too is the demand for Military Tenko. The military has asked all Tenko academies in the country to send them a quota of Tenko to serve for them and they’ve asked for them to be sent by early next year. As a result, it’s impossible to send only failed Tenko, especially with our low failure rate. We’ve had to send ones from this year as well.”</p><p>“But surely there must be a better way around this. Why didn’t I or other teachers have a say in this at least?” Rokuro asked.</p><p>“Time is of the essence, and we didn’t want to drag this for any longer than necessary,” Sunberg replied. “I and many other senior staff came together to have an internal meeting about this. Rest assured though, as though we did not invite you to the meeting, yours and other teacher’s input and contributions were instrumental in our decisions. We used the reports as well as the predicted grades you and others have made on the students to decide which ones would be chosen.”</p><p>Rokuro swallowed, realising that he played a role in disgracing these students to their fates.</p><p>“You have to begin another meeting for this sir,” Rokuro said. “One that involves actual faculty this time.”</p><p>“I'm afraid that isn't possible,” the Head responded. “Our decision has been finalised. We cannot go back on it.”</p><p>“Your decision was not made in good faith sir,” Rokuro retorted, which caused Sunberg to raise his eyebrow. “Our predicted grades are not an accurate indicator for how the student will perform in the actual exam. Many students end up earning higher grades than what's predicted. As well as that, our reports are meant to be constructive and lead to improvement, not doom them to failure.”</p><p>“I understand your frustrations, but we have no other choice,”</p><p>“I implore you to reconsider. Roche has potential. Don’t let him throw it all aside like this,”</p><p>“I have to ask. Do you actually believe that?” Sunberg scoffed. “Of all the reports I've read on the boy, you seem to be his harshest critic by far. We've taken heed of all your numerous complaints and grievances. His performance and predicted grades spell a disastrous failure in next year’s test. This fate for him is inevitable even without the conscription. If you really think he has potential, let’s see how he does in the resit after his service.”</p><p>“Sir, you and I both know what will actually happen to him during his service,” Rokuro said ominously. “And you and I both know why he’ll fail the resit, regardless of any potential or skill he could have. Even he’s aware. Whatever I may have said about the student is irrelevant. This is a complete injustice to him.”</p><p>“Rokuro, I have told you that we have no other option. If we didn’t decide this, then the Military would, and they would pick not just underperforming Tenko, but even ones that are performing well,” Sunberg explained bluntly. “Do you think that’s fair? Letting these students who have worked hard and put in their all bear this burden? That would be the real injustice! The ones we picked have done this school an injustice by slacking and underperforming. What we are giving them is the opportunity to give back to their country by helping the men who are nobly putting themselves on the front lines. That is the opposite of injustice. That is mercy.”</p><p>Rokuro could do nothing by hold back his anger at the Head’s arrogant tone. He clearly does not understand the reality of what being a Military Tenko entails and he clearly either does not understand what the teacher has had to see in his life. There was nothing noble or merciful about what these students are being sent to.</p><p>“Now, let this be simply a warning,” the Head stated firmly. “This is the last we’ll discuss of this matter. The decision is final and non-negotiable. Contest it any further, and there will be much graver consequences. Understood?”</p><p>Rokuro stood silently. Nothing about this situation made him happy, but he saw the futility in trying to fight against it. All he could do was bow and respond with, “Yes sir.”</p><p>The teacher left the room. Powerlessness was not a new feeling to him. He knew it all his life. But it still felt overwhelming nonetheless. What made him feel even worse was the idea he felt that he was in part responsible for Roche’s fate. That if he tried to help him improve from the getgo that this could’ve been all prevented. Nobody, no matter how lowly he thought of them, deserved this fate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truth and Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rosaline Piper?” Rokuro loudly announced. The student in question responded with “Present!”</p><p>“Anna Preiss?” as with the previous one, he got a response from said student. As one would expect, Rokuro began every class by calling for attendance. This was more often than not a bore for him and felt borderline unnecessary, as his class boasted a 100% attendance rate. Nonetheless, rules are rules.</p><p>“Himeko Rinzaki?” he announced. As expected, a response. That’s funny, he thought. Rules are rules. The teacher pondered on this sentiment. Is something right just because it’s enforced? Does the fact that someone higher up on the totem pole declared this wartime conscription of Tenko as acceptable make it any less abhorrent to him, someone who has to answer to their instructions? Should he feel obliged to have to go along with it in that case?</p><p>“Constance Roche?” he announced. To his surprise, he did not hear a response. This snapped him out of his thoughts as he scanned the classroom.</p><p>“Constance Roche?” he repeated. This now caught the attention of the entire class, as students began to look around as well as murmur to one another. Roche was known for being a chameleon, and there were days where Rokuro never even noticed he entered class because of how most of the time he chose to sit near the back and hide beneath the crowd. But for him to not answer back at attendance check was startlingly unusual.</p><p>“Is Roche not here?!” he asked, confused. Many of the students replied with simple No’s and mutters along the line of “I don’t see him” and “He doesn’t seem to be here”. This was perplexing. As problematic as Roche was, one thing the teacher could give to his credit was his 100% attendance and punctuality. He never missed a lesson, even for something as minor as illnesses. Now, Rokuro ordinarily saw no need to be impressed with his attendance as he saw it as a bare minimum requirement. But the fact that he isn’t here is definitely strange. Deciding not to dwell on it any longer, he continued checking for attendance.</p><p>“Ciara Rogan?” he announced. As attendance continued, Yuri, in his normal place at the middle right side of the room, also sat perplexed by Roche’s absence. He didn’t think too highly of the slumboy, but even he found it odd for him not to be here. Maybe he finally threw in the towel? He thought. But it seems weird for him to pick now of all times to give up.</p><p>But as the star Tenko was lost in thought, he suddenly found his right hand being softly gripped and turned to his right to see it was Keira. The distant cousin took Yuri’s hand and slipped it under the lower slit of his kimono, placing it on his bulge. Yuri looked at Keira and saw a longing gaze. Instantly understanding the situation, the boy complied, gently rubbing Keira's erection before slipping his soft palm into his fundoshi as he began stroking. Keira began breathing lightly as Yuri caressed his small yet erect member whilst the whole class was none the wiser.</p><p>“…that's it, Yuri...” Keira whispered before biting his lip. Yuri could only roll his eyes at this, annoyed at his cousin's audacious behaviour. The normally normally shy and reclusive Keira had recently started becoming like this over the past few days, with this all starting when Yuri walked in on him pleasuring himself in his bedroom. Knowing how detrimental it is for a Tenko to have these urges on the regular, Yuri decided to take it upon himself to assist his cousin by helping him gain release whenever he was feeling worked up. The problem was that Keira was worked up all the time, resulted in Yuri having to help him very often and it's now culminated in the two of them engaging in such behaviour during class where anyone could catch them.</p><p>Yuri lowered his digits so that they could gently massage Keira’s cute testicles. Forming his index and thumb into a ring, the Star Tenko began stroking the shaft of Keira’s shaft. He did this slowly but rhythmically, all the while the boy shut his eyes and tried to stifle his breathing so his pleasure wouldn’t be so apparent to the rest of the class.</p><p>Yuri hastened his pace as he pumped the stiff penis. He then turned to Keira and whispered, “Are you close?” to which Keira nodded. The younger was in ecstasy from how scandalous it was to have his cousin get him off in the middle of class. He felt his release build up. The shame he would normally have from doing something like this only added to the bliss. He imagined the disgust and embarrassment his peers would look at him with. He imagined Rokuro-sensei glaring at him with immense disapproval. The scowl that teacher would wear, the way his full lips would curl at witnessing such an act…</p><p>This vivid image caused Keira to reach his limit as he released his seed inside of his undergarments. The boy lowered his head to the desk and panted lightly, still feeling the aftershock of his orgasm. Yuri released his hand from the fundoshi and wiped the semen off on the under-robe of the kimono.</p><p>“Keira, are you feeling OK?” a voice asked. Keira lifted his head to see it was the teacher of the hour himself. The boy blushed as he was at a loss for words. Luckily Yuri had his back.</p><p>“He’s just tired,” Yuri replied. “He didn’t get enough sleep last night.”</p><p>“Well, let’s hope that won’t be a problem,” Rokuro said before handing out a textbook. The teacher stopped to scan the whole class to find that Roche had still not arrived. Turning to Yuri, he asked, “Yuri, would you happen to know where Roche is?”. This simply resulted in the younger Tenko becoming puzzled.</p><p>“And why should I know that?” Yuri asked. “I’m not his keeper or anything. I don’t know where he is.”</p><p>“Yuri, that tone was not necessary,” Rokuro remarked. “As an Tenko, you should know that courteousness is valued about all. If you do not know, simply say so and say so respectfully.”</p><p>Yuri tightened his lips at Rokuro’s response before bowing his head. “My apologies Rokuro-sensei. I do not know where he is,” the boy responded.</p><p>“Much better,” Rokuro smiled. “Now on with your work.”</p><p>Yuri could only glare at the teacher as he walked off. Where does that lowly failed Tenko get off talking down to me like that? He thought. He needs to remember what his place is. Sitting irritated, he turned to see his cousin who's head remained rested on the desk. Moving closer, he whispered, "My dorm. After school. Understood?" Keira turned to him and nodded. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was around 4 in the evening. Mrs Franz sat absorbed in her work, as she thoroughly inspected and checked numerous school documents and archives. The job was so simple that the elderly woman found it almost relaxing and therapeutic. She heard a sharp knock on her office door. "Come in!" she sang cheerfully. The door opened and she saw none other than Rokuro. “Ah, Rokuro. How can I help you?”</p><p>“Sorry to disturb, but I came for an inquiry,” he said. “Do you happen to know the dorm address for Constance Roche, Year 4?”</p><p>“Ah, that’s not a problem, Rokuro,” Franz said, standing up and rummaging through the office, finally coming to a self on the far right corner of the room. “It should be around here somewhere.” The older woman thoroughly searched through the folders, before finally coming across it. “Here we go. It says he’s staying in Nero Court 3.1/A,” she responded.</p><p>“Nero Court… 3.1/A… got it,” Rokuro replied, noting the address down.</p><p>“Any particular reason you need the boy’s address?”</p><p>“Roche was absent from my class. I want to go and give him the coursework he missed,” Rokuro replied.</p><p>“Ah, I understand,” Franz said. “You must be really supportive to go and meet him personally.”</p><p>Rokuro stood silently. The guilt he felt from the way he treated the student momentarily swirled through his head.</p><p>“That’s one way you could put it,” he quickly responded. “Thank you ever so much for your help, Franz.”</p><p>“Anytime,” the woman beamed.</p><p>Leaving the office, Rokuro began heading out of the school building to the address in question. He was certain for sure that yesterday’s events had left an impact on Roche and felt his conscience eaten away at from not only the cold treatment he displayed towards him, but also from how powerless he was to stop this conscription. Even though this entire situation looked futile, he still couldn’t sit back and do nothing.</p><p>Walking a fair distance from the class grounds, he reached the residence where Roche was. True to its name, the area was a large court of three storey buildings, all built in the style of Roman villas found in England. The teacher approached a map of the area, cross-referencing it to find the dorm in question. Once he was satisfied that he knew where he was going, he began making his way towards building 3, where Roche was. The building and building 4 were both attached to one another, unlike many of the others in the area, which were detached and matched both of these buildings together in size. Entering the dorm, Rokuro walked through the halls, admiring the simple calming white and orange pastel hues of the walls and ceilings, as well as the checkerboard pattern tatted on the marble floors, both working together to give the living accommodation its antiquated look, literally. He came to his destination and knocked on the door. Waiting a while, he received no answer. He rapped the door again and waited again. It seemed like second verse same as the first, until he heard a response.</p><p>“Who is it?” an all too familiar voice said.</p><p>“It’s Rokuro,” he responded.</p><p>This was met with silence, until the boy spoke up again.</p><p>“Why are you here?” he asked. This was not the tone he was used to hearing from Roche, but it was not surprising either, given the emotional state he was in yesterday.</p><p>“Roche, please let me in,” Rokuro replied. “I want to speak to you about yesterday. I’ve had a lot of time to think about this.”</p><p>Rokuro stood there for a while longer, until the door finally opened. When it did, he saw Roche dressed in a white sleeveless onesie and with messy hair, a far cry from how he’s used to seeing him. Considering how much the teacher was accustomed to the norm of seeing boys his age emulate a feminine appearance and ideal, to see one who looked distinctly boyish and in his natural form was off-putting to say the least.</p><p>He also noticed the boy also looked tired and disinterested, and saw that the boy’s eyes were puffy and pink. No doubt he spent most of yesterday evening crying his eyes out. Rokuro entered the room and looked around. It was simply a small bedroom with a cupboard, a desk and a single bed. Bathrooms must be communal, he speculated. As expected of someone of Roche's disposition, the room was rather untidy and unkempt, with books and old clothes thrown about, but it seemed like Roche was not concerned with how it was presented.</p><p>“So what’s this all about?” Roche asked, his bluntness feeling completely out of character for Rokuro. Still, the teacher sought to stay humbled.</p><p>“It’s to do with your conscription,” Rokuro replied, sitting on Roche’s bed. “I’ll be honest. When I saw the letter, I could hardly believe it was real. I thought it was a sick joke.” He looked at Roche next to him and saw he simply held his head down. “I tried to convince the Head to reconsider this. Believe me, I did, but there was nothing I could do,” Roche remained silent until he turned to the teacher.</p><p>“Is that why you came here? To remind me how screwed I am?” Roche exclaimed, as he began to tear up. “Why do you even care about what happens to me? Don’t try and deny it! You wanted me to fail!”</p><p>Rokuro simply closed his eyes. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a photograph. Putting his hand on Roche's shoulder, he said, "Please take a look at this." and handed him the photograph. Taking it in his hand, Roche scanned the photo and saw it showed 5 adult men in military uniforms and a younger teenage girl in a tight dirndl. This was not a formal photo, as all 5 of them were posing casually and some were smiling, whilst the girl simply looked bored and disinterested. Roche sat confused, wondering what he was supposed to take away from this, until Rokuro, leaning over his shoulder, pointed towards the girl and said, "That one's me."</p><p>Turning to the teacher, Roche could only stare in surprise at this. The lighting of the photo was probably mostly responsible, but he barely even realised the girl was even a boy. Granted, that was the point of being a Tenko, he thought. But he remembered Rokuro stating that he was a failed one.</p><p>“I served as a Military Tenko myself before becoming a teacher,” he responded.  “I’ve done the job since I was 16 and continued until I turned 24. I’ve seen first-hand what happens to people doomed to this fate.”</p><p>Roche turned away solemnly, at a loss for words. Rokuro continued.</p><p>“I came out relatively unscathed. My spirit and body were still intact. But I was one of the very few lucky ones,” he said. “9 out of 10 times, Tenko have had their lives and their sanity destroyed by this experience.”</p><p>Roche still remained quiet.</p><p>“I have been frequently hard on you, that I will admit Roche,” Rokuro said. “But I have never, once in my life, wished this job on anyone, let alone you. No matter what the military or even the senior staff says, there is no honour, no dignity, no nobility from any of it.”</p><p>“Then what do I do?” Roche whispered, tears trailing down his face. “I don’t want this! I don’t want any of this!”</p><p>Rokuro sat silently as he watched the boy quietly sob. He got off the bed and knelt down in front of the boy.</p><p>“I have an idea of how to deal with this,” Rokuro said. Roche sniffled as he lowered his head to look at the teacher.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“This proposal isn’t ideal at all. In fact, I expect you may object to it,” Rokuro said. “But it’s the best I have.”</p><p>“I’ll hear it out,” Roche responded. “I have nothing else to lose.”</p><p>Rokuro swallowed and then sighed deeply.</p><p>“I could train you to become a Military Tenko beforehand,” Rokuro said. “That way, you’ll be able to be mentally and physically prepared for the experience.”</p><p>Roche simply stared in disbelief at this proposal. Was this another case of the teacher tormenting him?</p><p>“How is that supposed to help?” he exclaimed. “That defeats the point of you helping me! That’s awful!”</p><p>“It’s the only option we have,” Rokuro stated. “If you want to object, that's fine, but hear me out before making your decision.” Rokuro took a sharp breath, preparing for the worst. “You won’t gain any respect from working as a servant in the military. That’s just the truth and I won’t lie. But I can teach you to have the greatest skill an Tenko can have working in such an environment. And that’s control.”</p><p>“Control?” Roche asked, puzzled. He was having a hard time believing this.</p><p>“Non-Tenko men seem intimidating, until you understand just how feeble their minds are,” Rokuro explained. “Even if they see you as lesser than them, with enough experience and training, you can hold their lustful desires in an iron grip and bend them to your will.”</p><p>“And how are you so sure?” Roche said.</p><p>“This is how I survived these trenches. I learned to adapt and use the environment to my advantage,” Rokuro said. Roche continued listening. "The reason most failed Tenko usually break quickly under the pressure of the military is because they've been trained to be docile and meek,” Rokuro continued. “That may be desirable for a rich family who will treat you better, but for uncouth brutish soldiers who see you as nothing but an object for their desires, that serves simply to make you more vulnerable." The teacher stopped to crack Roche a warm smile, something that the boy was definitely not used to seeing. Roche still wondered if this was all some drawn out exercise in torment. “What I want to teach you is to shift the power dynamics in your favour. To challenging these men’s fragile egos rather than feed into them. No physical strength is needed for this to be the case. Believe me,” Rokuro finished.</p><p>Roche still looked somewhat unconvinced, something that the teacher wholly expected.</p><p>“Are you definitely sure this will work?” he said. “I’m not too confident.”</p><p>Rokuro saw the hesitation in the boy’s face. Again, something expected, but he couldn't help but sigh.</p><p>“Let’s assume the odds of this working are only 1%. There is a 99% chance that this will fail,” Rokuro said. “Even then, if there is only a 1% chance that this will work, why not take it? Especially when you have nothing else to lose? 1% is more certain than absolute, unambiguous failure, wouldn't you think?”</p><p>Rokuro then placed his hand on top of Roche’s, and locked his eyes to the boy's.</p><p>“I want to help you, but more than that, I want to make amends for the way I've treated you,” he said. “Put your trust in me. I wouldn’t suggest this to you if I knew that it will end in complete failure.” Though he tried his best efforts to be reassuring, he saw that Roche still was doubtful about this whole thing, the boy breaking his eyes away from him.</p><p>“We have 7 months until your deployment, so there’s more than enough time to hone your skill,” he continued. “Not only that, but I’ll write to you even while you’re serving in order to give you advice and support. Please trust me on this one.”</p><p>Roche slowly turned his head back to the teacher. Though hopeful, Rokuro honestly did not know what response to anticipate from him. Whether he'll take him up on the offer or flat out reject him. Instead, the young Tenko chose an unforeseen third option.</p><p>“Let me think this over a bit,” he said. Rokuro simply nodded, before standing up.</p><p>“That’s fair enough,” Rokuro said. He went to exit the room, but turned back and walked to the boy, rummaging through his bag. Pulling out many sheets of paper, the teacher said, "This is the material covered this class, and it also has a guide on the assignment, like you asked the other day. Feel free to look through it." He placed the papers onto the bed covering next to Roche, to which the boy just stared at him and nodded nervously. The tension in the air felt downright suffocating as Rokuro was not accustomed to conducting himself this way to any student, never mind Roche whom he hasn't treated terribly well. The teacher cleared his throat to break the silence.</p><p>“I’ll see you later,” he said. Roche simply nodded back. With that, Rokuro made his way out of the room, leaving the boy in his lonesome once again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, in another dorm room in the same block of buildings was Yuri and Keira. The star Tenko stayed in one of the larger buildings which sported rooms with more pristine conditions compared to other dorms, such as more luxurious bedding and en suite bathrooms. The walls in the rooms were also properly soundproofed, mainly for the sake of giving tenants proper sleep, but it also did wonders for the situation both of the boys were currently participating in.</p><p>“Ahhhh... ungh...” Keira mewed as he lay face first on the bed with his ass raised, this ass in question currently being eaten out by Yuri. The boy let out cute little pants as his brown hole continued to get assaulted by his cousin’s tongue.</p><p>Though their familial ties were so distant that they could almost be strangers, it didn’t make this sinful act of sodomy and debauchery feel any less incestuous... and also any less exhilarating. The usually reserved boy was a hot mess of moans and whimpers as Yuri savoured his tight pucker like his life depended on it. The earthy taste of Keira’s inner walls was ever so addicting.</p><p>Keira moaned as he felt Yuri’s wet tongue thrust into him. It felt as though his cousin wanted to taste every inch of his inner walls. The star Tenko unsheathed his tongue and circled it around the brown ring of Keira’s anus.</p><p>Leaving a smooch on the moaning boy’s hole, Yuri parted his mouth from his ass and began entering his soft middle digit inside.</p><p>“...ugggh... wait!” Keira whined, but Yuri began pumping his dainty finger in and out rapidly.</p><p>“Tenko are not supposed to have relations with one another,” Yuri coldly spoke. “It’s considered taboo. You know that right?”</p><p>“I’m... I’m sorry...” Keira mewed, feeling the finger thrusting within his inner walls. The boy’s small penis began hardening as he endured more of Yuri's humiliation.</p><p>“Much of what I’m doing is not only transgressive, but truly dirty in every sense of the word,” Yuri said, not changing his tone. “Skinship with another Tenko, sticking my tongue up his anus, pumping my finger inside to massage his prostate...”</p><p>“I’m dirty, Yuri...” Keira moaned, getting off to his cousin’s chastising of him. He then suddenly felt two fingers surround his erection.</p><p>“...all the while he gains pleasure from it. So disgusting,” Yuri chided, pumping his digit faster and faster. “So utterly disgusting.”</p><p>Keira let out stifled gasps as he felt the sensations of both Yuri’s finger thrusting into him and his hard penis being stroked rapidly. The boy felt goosebumps around his body as he felt his cousin’s finger scrape against a telltale bundle of nerves. Yuri hastened his pace, both in the boy’s ass and around his penis, even stroking his thumb over the sensitive head of the penis as it oozed with precum. It was all too much for Keira as his moans became louder and unrestrained.</p><p>“Yuri... Yuri... I’m gonna-" he began before letting out a loud squeal, his soft dick twitching as it shot out a small burst of pearly white cum. The boy's entire body convulsed as he bathed in the afterglow of his orgasm. Yuri released his hands and began stroking Keira’s soft ass cheeks. He then turned the Tenko on his back and lowered his head to his crotch. Keira made another stifled moan as Yuri ran his tongue along his shaft, lapping up the residual semen off his shrinking member and savouring the taste. His eyes met Keira’s as his tongue softly licked a pearly drop of cum off the tip. Giving the younger a cold yet seductive stare, Yuri leaned forward and placed his lips on Keira’s, whilst caressing the boy’s hair. The two continued kissing for a while, their wet tongues coiling rhythmically over one another, before finally separating. Keira let out several pants as Yuri moved away from him.</p><p>“Did you enjoy that?” Yuri asked. The Tenko nodded slowly blushing. Yuri got up and approached his desk.</p><p>“Good. Don’t get used to me doing that often,” he responded as he sat down and began reading. Keira still lay nude on the bed and stared at his older cousin. Though the perverse actions they shared had satisfied him, the boy was still feeling somewhat devious. </p><p>“Did... did you like my ass, Yuri?” he asked, prompting the older to turn and look at him. Keira went further, turning and bending over on his knees to present his butt to his cousin. Yuri could do nothing but stare, absorbing the site of his cousin’s tight little posterior.</p><p>“N-no! Now stop it!” he sputtered defiantly, feeling his length rise from beneath his clothes. Wearing a sly smile, Keira spread his cheeks, presenting his asshole for the older boy to see.</p><p>“Do you want to fuck me?” he asked. Yuri’s hardness felt painful as he continued to gaze at his cousin’s lewd hole. Bubbling up at this outrageous display, the star Tenko got up and marched towards him. Expecting Yuri to give in and take him from behind, Keira was instead surprised when his cousin swiftly kicked him on the left hip and made him lose his footing. Now laying on his side, Keira grunted in pain before looking up at Yuri who glared tightly at him.</p><p>"Listen Keira and listen good. I've been willing to help you relieve yourself so that you can focus more on your studies," Yuri coldly said. "But I'm completely drawing the line when it comes to sleeping with you. It's bad enough that both of us are Tenko, but we're cousins as well. Imagine what people would say if they found out about this. The fact that I had to get you off in the middle of class was already pushing it."</p><p>Keira turned his head in shame at this. Yuri knelt down to meet him eye level. "I'm not doing this for fun or for either of our amusement. I'm doing this to help you. So don't get the wrong idea, understood?". The Tenko nodded silently. Satisfied that his point was understood, Yuri got up and made his way back to his desk. "Now put your damn clothes on."</p><p>Keira lay there, upset at Yuri's callousness. He knew deep down his cousin was right, but it still hurt that these activities had to be so impersonal. He had thought that they had started developing a bond - a bond he so desperately craved - but it seemed that wasn't the case. All the young one could do was simply lay dejected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Basic Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn light arrived as Roche emerged from his bed. Much like the previous day, the boy was feeling lethargic and detached emotionally. Sitting up on his bed bored and laboured, he contemplated on truanting today much like he did yesterday, but ultimately decided against it and got up to change into his kimono. Though he was beyond caring about something as trivial as his attendance given the greater scope of his predicament, he knew that he couldn’t escape this problem by hunkering away in his room forever.</p><p>Dressed up in his uniform, a navy blue kimono with a two toned red and white obi sash, he made his way out of the dorm and to the school building to get to his first class for the day, which was general Tenko studies, featuring his oh so favourite teacher, Rokuro. Arriving on time, he entered nonchalantly as though yesterday’s absence never happened and paid no heed to his peers.</p><p>Observing the students as they filled their desks, Rokuro sat patiently. His eyes expanded somewhat when he saw Roche in his usual seat. Guess what I said had some effect on him after all, he thought. After attendance was briefly called, class began proper.</p><p>“As you all know, whilst we Tenko do not speak like men, we also do not speak quite like women either,” Rokuro began explaining. “More specifically, we speak in a standardised form of speech that’s a mix of both masculine and feminine known aptly as Tenkospeak.”</p><p>Roche sat watching Rokuro demonstrate this in practice in front of the class, by showing proper changes in tone and annunciation. Tenko are normally required to be using Tenkospeak at all times until it becomes second nature, but Rokuro being a failed Tenko must’ve decided at some point that he had no incentive to anymore and normally uses a crude, degraded version of it that leaned more towards ordinary masculine speech. All that said, it was evident from the expert way he was displaying proper use of Tenkospeak to the class that this came not from a loss of proficiency but from a loss of interest. As he demonstrates, he speaks flawlessly as though he’s been speaking in such a manner for all his life.</p><p>As he paid attention to the teacher, Roche sat deep in thought regarding the conversation the two of them had yesterday. Despite his lowly reputation as a failed Tenko as well as his rather unrefined speech, Rokuro had a commanding and elegant presence that differentiated him from other staff. When he spoke, everyone was at full attention, looking on in either intimidation of his unwavering demeanour or in awe at his alluring beauty. At times, it was even easy to forget he even was a failed Tenko. This made Roche think there was some legitimacy behind what he said about Tenko possessing control. He still severely doubted the full extent of what can be done with that control, but it was undeniable that it existed if even a failed Tenko was able to display it. He even saw traits of this with other students, specifically the class stars like Naomi and Yuri. How they managed to subtly bend even the faculty to their whim.</p><p>Perhaps Tenko do have more power than they’re given credit for. Everyone likes to think of them as submissive and docile, but it simply takes swallowing some pride to prove them otherwise. Maybe this might be worth a shot.</p><p> After the class had ended, Roche went up to the front desk to approach the teacher.</p><p>“Err, Rokuro-sensei…” the boy began. Looking up from the worksheets he was inspecting, the teacher’s brown eyes met with Roche’s.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you Roche,” he stammered awkwardly. As much as he did feel remorseful, he was still unaccustomed to being so courteous with the student. “How can I help you?”</p><p>Roche swallowed, still unsure of himself. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. However, he realised nothing would be gained if he wasn’t at least willing to take the risk.</p><p>“I thought about what you said yesterday,” he said, catching Rokuro’s attention. The teacher sat up and met eyes with him.</p><p>“I see,” he simply said, his voice carrying a tone of understanding. “Does that mean you’ve made up your mind?” The teacher took heed to pay attention to Roche’s face and read his emotions. The boy still looked somewhat hesitant, but soon shut his eyes and inhaled before wearing a face of confidence.</p><p>“I have,” Roche said. “I’ll do it.” Rokuro gave him a small but warm smile.</p><p>“I’m really glad to hear that,” the teacher said. “All right. When should we begin?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Anytime that’s good for you.”</p><p>“Then how about afterschool today?”</p><p>Roche pondered for a second, before nodding and saying, “OK. Today after school it is.” The boy prepared to leave for his next class, but not before Rokuro called out to him.</p><p>“This might, uh, seem a bit trite…” the teacher began, again clearly out of his comfort zone when it comes to talking to Roche. “…but I’d like to give you this.” Rokuro opened the desk drawer and took out an item. It was a pendant with a wooden figurine attached, and upon close inspection, the figurine was a rabbit.</p><p>“My mother gave this to me as a kid when I enrolled in a Tenko school,” Roche saw the teacher briefly stare out into space and rest his hand on his face. “It was meant as a lucky charm, but I think I’ve outgrown stuff like that. Doesn’t help that it didn’t help me pass.” The teacher was very nonchalant as he was reminiscing his childhood, even cracking a smile.  Rokuro then met eyes with Roche again and said “I thought maybe you’d like to have this. Maybe it’ll work for you better than it did for me.”</p><p>Roche took the pendant in his hand and observed. The chain was smooth and golden and the figurine was finely carved, showing a rabbit in profile view. It was a quality figurine, with the detail of the rabbit’s fur being etched on flawlessly.</p><p>“It looks really nice,” Roche said. “Thanks Rokuro-sensei.” The teacher smiled in response.</p><p>“Now, I think I’ve kept you long enough,” Rokuro said. “You ought to get to your next class. I’ll see you here after school.” The boy nodded and made his way out, putting the pendant in his bag. As he was leaving, Keira watched from the corner of the classroom, having watched the two conversing the whole time, though he heard barely anything so had no context for what they were discussing. Nevertheless, the chummy and casual nature of their talk was clear as day, and for some reason it really bothered him. The Tenko told himself that this was merely because he was so used to Roche being berated by the teacher, but a part of him knew something else was what drove his feelings. Not wanting to think too much of it, Keira made his way out of the classroom where he was met by Yuri, who glared in disapproval.</p><p>“And what took you so long?” the star Tenko asked. Meek as ever, Keira was silent, unsure of what to say. “Let me guess: you were gawking at Rokuro again?”</p><p> Keira turned away, simply muttering “Sorry.” Yuri rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Let’s go already. We’re running late,” Yuri said, making his way to their next class.</p><hr/><p>After the first class was German. German, being the national language of Empyri, was mandatory in order to graduate from the school, and Roche’s affinity for reading and speaking as a child made him a natural at the language. Roche sat diligently at his desk as the class did literary analysis on Goethe’s Faust, just one of the numerous literary works covered in the class. Though he struggled, it was an enjoyable struggle for him.</p><p>After two back-to-back German classes came biology, another subject Roche was proficient at. It was a rudimentary subject, though today the class was dissecting a sheep’s heart as part of their syllabus on circulation. Roche was the odd one out, as among most of his classmates, who were squeamish and uncomfortable about the class activity, he was a lot more interested.</p><p>Finally, the day ended with two art classes. Siegfurt Academy had a real affinity for the impressionist and renaissance movements, with all of its classes being taught strictly according to those disciplines. Though Roche didn’t have the patience to paint at such a level, he still found painting enjoyable and therapeutic. If I weren’t a Tenko, I probably would become a painter, the boy thought.</p><p>Overall, the day was relaxed. The school day now over, he began to make his way to the Tenko studies classroom, where he agreed to meet Rokuro, though he was still having a few doubts over whether or not this was going to work. As he was walking down the hall to the class, he saw Yuri and Keira both making their way in the opposite direction. While Yuri glanced at him briefly before clicking his tongue – a response he was well accustomed to - Roche was more enamoured by Keira, who had given him a strange look the entire time he saw him. It was neither the usual look of fascination, nor a hard glare like he’d expect from his cousin. Instead it felt more… inquisitive and accusatory. Puzzled, Roche continued walking, brushing it off as the boy just being strange as usual.</p><p>Roche came to the classroom and entered. As expected, Rokuro was sitting at the desk. “Ah, you made it!” he exclaimed. “Let me just finish marking these papers. Don’t worry. This won’t take too long.” Roche simply stood, staring nervously. He was beginning to have second thoughts about this. Rokuro looked up from his desk, noticing the boy was still standing. “Well, feel free to sit down!”</p><p>Roche went to one of the desks on the front row, which was left of the desk. This seating place gave him a perfect position to see something next to the teacher’s legs. It was a small wine glass as well as a black bottle next to it, most likely wine. He grimaced. This seemed more and more like a bad idea by the second.</p><p>About 20 minutes went by, Roche reading a book during the time as Rokuro continued marking, both silent that even a pin dropping could be audible. Rokuro stopped writing and stood up, taking the stack of papers with him. He walked to the classroom door, but not before turning to Roche and saying, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Now alone, Roche could only rest his head on his hand. He began speculating whether or not this whole thing was just an elaborate yet cruel prank the teacher was pulling on him. This is him after all and misfortune is half his life, so it was a strong possibility.</p><p>Suddenly the teacher reappeared and made his way to the desk. He bent over and picked up the wine glass and bottle from the ground.</p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Rokuro said. Now at his desk, he unscrewed the lid and poured the bottle’s contents into the glass, a dark red wine.</p><p>“Err… Rokuro-sensei…” Roche started. “Are you actually allowed to drink in the school grounds?”</p><p>The teacher turned to the student, and cracked a sly smile, the first time Roche’s seen him acting like this. OK scratch that. The first time Roche’s seem him acting like this towards him and him specifically.</p><p>“Why, are you gonna tell on me?” he asked before chuckling slightly. Roche leaned his head back slightly, now completely weirded out. He definitely wasn’t used to Rokuro being so… laidback. “Don’t worry. I’m just having one glass.” The teacher gulped down the wine slowly, leaving the glass half as full as it was before.</p><p>“I’m just trying to loosen my nerves,” Rokuro confessed. “I’m really not used to, well, any of this. I can tell you feel the same as I do. But believe me, I do want to help you.” The teacher sipped more of the wine.</p><p>“OK, we’ve wasted enough time. Let’s get started,” Rokuro said. “We’ll start small for now, and deal with body language.”</p><p>Roche realised he was still curious about one thing.</p><p>“Rokuro-sensei, I’ve been thinking,” he began. This caught the teacher’s attention. “I still want to be a Tenko. Like a proper one, not just a military Tenko.” He was fully prepared for Rokuro to melt away this kind and caring façade and revert to his old demeaning self. Why wouldn’t he? Just because he feels sorry for me enough to want to help me get through military service doesn’t mean he’s gained any faith in me, Roche thought.</p><p>Instead, the teacher simply responded by saying, “Well, of course you do.” Not only that, but he didn’t sound condescending or sarcastic. Roche continued.</p><p>“But what if this war lasts longer than just 2 years? What if I’m discharged by the time I’m 18?!” Roche was on the very precipice of panicking. “Can I still become a Tenko?!”</p><p>“Of course,” Roche perked up considerably when he heard Rokuro say this. He raised his head and looked at him.</p><p> “It’s required by law for any Tenko who’s been conscripted before test age to take a resit exam immediately after discharge,” Rokuro explained, reassuring the boy. “This is known as the “Second Chance” law. Our concern is more on passing that resit, but that’s something I definitely plan to take care of.”</p><p>Roche is now calmed down quite a bit. Rokuro put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“In fact, did you know that in some circles, Tenko who’ve passed the test at an older age are considered more sought after?” This was a surprise to Roche. “Whilst Tenko who have passed at testing age are the most commonly desired, since they’re thought of as pure, there’s growing belief that older Tenko are more preferable because they’re thought to have more maturity, wisdom and experience.”</p><p>Roche still sat in disbelief at this, something that Rokuro picked up on and even smiled at. “Believe me, I know what I’m about. Go to the library and read up on some published journals and editorials on this topic.”</p><p>The teacher took the glass of wine and walked up to Roche’s desk, sitting on the side of it and looking down at the boy.</p><p>“Contrary to popular belief, meekness and docility aren’t the only desirable traits for a Tenko,” he said, sipping down on the wine. “Assertiveness, confidence and seduction are also highly coveted, albeit in careful moderation.” The teacher playfully ruffled Roche’s hair, causing the boy to feel a mixture of annoyance, embarrassment and perturbation. “That’s why we’re doing this above all else. Not just to make you a better military Tenko but a better pro Tenko as well.”</p><p>Ingesting the last of the wine, Rokuro got off the desk.</p><p>“All right. Let’s get started,” he said. “Get up. You’re gonna need to be standing for this first lesson.”</p><hr/><p>Standing in front of the empty class, Roche held a fan given to him by Rokuro. As well as this, the lower part of his kimono was skirted up to his knees with a rope.</p><p>“The first thing we’ll deal with is posture and body language,” Rokuro said. “This might require some unlearning of what you’ve already been taught about proper Tenko posture, but let’s start from a place of familiarity for now.” Taking out his own fan from his obi, Rokuro unfolded it, obscuring every part of his face below his eyes behind it. “Do as I’m doing with that fan.”</p><p>Roche held the fan to his face and unfolded it, trying to obscure everything below eye level. Observing the student, Rokuro shook his head.</p><p>“No, no, no,” he said. “You have to try to look sultrier. More seductive. Like…” the teacher then struck a pose and held the fan in front of his face like before “…this.”</p><p>Sulking in frustration, Roche scowled at his tutor. “I’m not seeing what this accomplishes.”</p><p>“It’s just a warm up to give you an idea of how the rest of this will go,” Rokuro replied. “Now try again.”</p><p>Roche tried to mimic the pose and strike the same look of the eyes Rokuro did, but he saw from the shaking of his head that the adult Tenko was still unsatisfied.</p><p>“No, you’re forcing it too much. You look too tense,” Rokuro remarked. “Try to be a bit more relaxed.”</p><p>The young boy released his pose, groaning once more in irritation. “This is impossible,” he said. “I can’t do this.”</p><p>“C’mon now, don’t give up,” Rokuro said. “Just try to relax and don’t overthink it.”</p><p>The boy tried once more, but saw that the teacher still did not look impressed. “OK, you’re probably not forcing it enough in this case.”</p><p>“Argh!” Roche yelped. “You don’t know what you want!”</p><p>Rokuro pinched the bridge of his nose. This is gonna be difficult, he thought.</p><hr/><p>An hour had passed now. The two had decided to move on from the posing.</p><p>“OK, let’s try walking now,” Rokuro said. “Maybe you can get the hang of that better.”</p><p>“You sound really patronising right now,” Roche replied, deadpan. The teacher elected not to respond. He skirted his kimono in a similar manner to Roche and walked across the room. As he did, Roche couldn’t help by draw his eyes to his bared legs from behind. They were definitely Tenko standard: soft, smooth, and hairless. His thighs were thick and carried the perfect proportions. His legs had slightly more muscle tone than what he normally expected from a Tenko, but none of it was enough to betray the image of elegance and beauty that they exuded.</p><p>Unfolding the fan and holding it towards his face in a similar manner to before, Rokuro then proceeded to strut sultrily towards the boy. If Roche found it hard to take his eyes off her before, he found it impossible now. He moved with an ebb and flow Roche had never seen before in a Tenko, the sway of his hips, highlighting his perfect legs with every soft deliberate step he made. The fan still obscuring his face, he wore a smoky gaze as he looked on to the boy.</p><p>Roche realised it was a pointless effort for Rokuro to explain to him in detail just how Tenko could have power and control. The display the teacher made for him spoke more than words ever could. The boy stood motionless, feeling intimidated and bewitched as the elder Tenko looked down at him, still wearing that sultry look.</p><p>“Well?” Rokuro simply asked. The boy still stood silent, lost in his thoughts. “Did you manage to get a good look of that?”</p><p>“Wha- Oh! Yeah, I did!” Roche sputtered in response, just now remembering what they were doing here. Still he had to wonder if the older Tenko knew what effect he was having on him.</p><p>“Well here,” the teacher gave Roche his fan. “Now do as I do. Don’t worry about getting it exactly right.” Rokuro gave the boy a slight smile. Roche didn’t think much about his attempts at trying to be nice or friendly before, but this time, something inside him was ignited. He now realised what Keira meant when he said Rokuro’s presence was comforting.</p><p>“Oh, and just focus on walking. Don’t worry about your face too much.”</p><p>Not wasting anymore time, the boy went to the other side of the room. He then strutted towards Rokuro in a similar sultry manner, at least that’s what was attempted. What he actually did was a series of very awkward and off kilter movements. When he made it to Rokuro’s side, he had nearly lost his footing. All the teacher could do was look in concern.</p><p>“I’m probably going about this the wrong way,” Rokuro chuckled. He took Roche’s hand and walked him across the room, the boy blushing deeply at the sudden contact from the teacher. “Alright, why don’t we just take this step by step? I want you to posture yourself like so…” Rokuro placed his hands on Roche’s arms, legs and hips, directing the boy to pose in a specific manner “…you have an idea of how to move.”</p><p>The boy was now blushing intensely at the teacher’s soft touch caressing his arms and legs, as well as his warm breath down the back of his neck.</p><p>“You’re tensing up like crazy,” Rokuro softly said behind him. “Is everything OK?”</p><p>“Ahhhhhh- everything is fine!” Roche squeaked back, now sweating a tad. Inhaling deeply and biting his bottom lip, the boy focused on the task at hand, ignoring the sudden physical contact.</p><p>“OK, now take one step forward with your right leg, and pivot your right hip anti-clockwise,” the teacher explained. Obeying his instructions, Roche put one leg forward. “Good, now hold that pose. From there, do the same with your left leg, pivoting your left hip clockwise.” Roche did as followed. He would continue to do this sequence of step into pose into step.</p><p>Two more hours had passed. Roche had been practicing the walk to the point where he could do it at full speed. He saw that Rokuro was beaming proudly.</p><p>“You’re doing pretty good so far, Roche,” he said. The teacher collected his belongings. “Let’s call it a day. Same time tomorrow?”</p><p>Roche stood thinking, before nodding.</p><p>“Right. I better be making my way home before it gets late,” Rokuro said before turning to leave the room. He then stopped in his tracks. “Roche, do you want me to help you with general Tenko studies as well? I’ve been grading your work and it looks like you could use some help.”</p><p>Blushing intensely, the boy turned away.</p><p>“It’s fine Rokuro-sensei!” he said bashfully. “I’ll figure it out myself. Besides, that wouldn’t be fair on other students.”</p><p>Rokuro approached the student and patted his head. “I’m your teacher. It’s my job to bring out the best in my students. If you want to be a pro-Tenko, you need to perform well academically.”</p><p>Still silent, the boy nodded. The teacher began making his way out of the room. On his way out, he simply said, “I’ll see you tomorrow!”</p><hr/><p>Rushing into the dining hall just in time, Roche lined up and waited until he was served. He took a seat and began eating his meal, consisting of grilled chicken breasts, roasted potatoes and salad, but raised his head to see who sat right across him. It was Keira Luzhkov. As usual, he was reserved and had no visible emotion on his face. Yuri was the more intimidating of the two because of his sheer prestige and class but Keira was scary in his own way, which Roche could credit to how enigmatic he was.</p><p>“Err… good evening, Keira!” Roche blurted, trying to sound polite. The gaze of the Tenko still didn’t waver.</p><p>“Good evening,” Keira simply responded, before taking a glass of water and drinking. Seconds went by without either of them speaking. Feeling that the atmosphere between them was awkward, Roche elected to break the ice.</p><p>“Sooo, uh…” this was hard. He was struggling to find something interesting to talk about. “…where is Yuri right about now?”</p><p>“Yuri is likely at one of the other tables, eating and conversing with his friends,” Keira explained dryly.   </p><p>“I see,” Roche nodded, albeit very nervously. “I just assumed he’d be eating with you given how… well, uh… inseparable you two are.”</p><p>“In… separable?” Keira asked somewhat curiously. Oh good, Roche thought. He’s having a genuine emotional response. I can work with that.</p><p>“Whenever I see you, you’re always with him,” Roche said, smiling nervously. “I just assumed you two were pretty close.”</p><p>“Yuri is usually with me just to make sure I’m on track with my studies and not getting into trouble,” Keira explained, still with that dry, clinical tone. “He was requested to do so by my father. He doesn’t really seem to care about me otherwise.”</p><p>Roche could only swallow in concern. He knew Yuri tends to be elitist and looks down on people, but he never guessed that extended to his own kin.</p><p>“Why doesn’t he care about you? You two are family.”</p><p>“We’re distant family,” Keira corrected. “We share a third great grandfather, but nothing more recent than that.” Keira sipped some more water. “My family, the House of Luzhkov, are commoners, and as such lack the prestige, wealth and political power of the House of Nishikiyama. Because of this, our members are seen with less respect. That’s simply how it is.”</p><p>Roche sat pondering this. He always thought that familial relationships were simple and clear-cut, based on love and respect. These internal politics and tensions feel alien to him. The concept of Houses, whilst not something he was unfamiliar with, still rubbed him the wrong way.  </p><p>“How long have the two of you known each other then?” the struggling Tenko asked.</p><p>“We first met 6 years ago at a family gathering,” Keira explained. “But up until I enrolled here last year, we hadn’t seen each other since then. He didn’t even recognise me at first.”</p><p>Roche hastened his tongue. At this moment, he felt bad for intruding in Keira’s family matters as it was evidently more complex than he realised. The boy continued eating in silence, the atmosphere growing awkward once more, until Keira got up with his plate which had half eaten food, and left. Roche watched silently as the Tenko walked to the cleaning rack. What an odd one, he thought.</p><p>After dinner, Roche headed back to his dorm. The boy spent a futile 2 hours trying to start writing the assignment that was due before heading to bed. As he lay there, eyes glued to the ceiling, he pondered over the time he had today with Rokuro. The shift in character the teacher had was still very unusual, and the way he had been interacting with him, such as when he was petting his hair, or walking him through the posing. Roche suddenly felt himself blushing. Rokuro-sensei’s shift in character was not only strange because how much of a deviation from the norm it is, but also because it made the boy notice him not just as a teacher but as a Tenko. His imperfections, both in terms of the subtle masculine features that betrayed his feminine appearance and in terms of his crude impromptu demeanour, didn’t detract from his natural beauty. If anything, Roche found himself thinking these imperfections might add to them…</p><p>The boy slapped himself sharply before turning in his bed. Why was he thinking about Rokuro-sensei in such a manner? He’s a teacher! Looking at him like that was just plain strange, especially since he’s a failed Tenko. He should just try to concentrate on looking forward, and making the best of this situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All Of The Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon enough, the next day came, beginning the new normal for Roche’s life. The day went as normal for the most part, beginning with mandatory choir class. Songs chosen for this class were a mix of religious hymns and national anthems mandated by the Empyri government as well as songs the academy personally chose. Standing in the second to front row at the very left, Roche harmonized with the rest of the choir, singing along to “Lord, Keep Us Steadfast in Your Word”, a hymn written by Martin Luther in the 16<sup>th</sup> century.</p><p>“<em>Dieeeeee Jeeeeesuuuuuum Chriiiiiiiistuuuuuuum…</em>”</p><p>Roche’s did not struggle with singing on key or on par with the rest of the class. But where his true grief truly arose was how long he was able to hold high notes.</p><p>“<em>…deiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeen Soooooooohn</em>.”</p><p>Cringing at the boy, the choir instructor motioned him to lower his volume. Roche looked ashamed, but complied with her wishes, singing quietly so he wouldn’t disrupt the harmony of the rest of the choir. After 40 minutes of more hymns, the class ended.</p><p>The rest of the day mostly flew by, and Roche found himself in Rokuro’s class after school once again. Only before the next part of his training began, Rokuro sat the boy down to drill Tenko studies into him. Beyond just preparing him for becoming a Military Tenko, the teacher also wanted to assure that he had knowledge on par with the rest of the students. For one hour, Roche was given a refresher on numerous topics including diet and exercise, proper conduct between Tenko, men and women, as well as psychological theory behind Tenko behaviour, the latter of which the boy struggled with the most. Still both of them resolved to try their hardest.</p><p>After the session came more training in facial expressions and posture. Roche was now getting the hang of the catwalk that Rokuro taught him, earning him enthusiastic claps, something he was ready add to the list of other things he wasn’t used to at all.</p><p>“You’re doing well!” Rokuro said. “OK, since you’re getting the idea behind the walk, it’s time to degrade it into something more practical for your presence here at the school.”</p><p>Moving up to the student, Rokuro unskirted the kimono so Roche was wearing it as he usually does.</p><p>“Now, this might be harder to do since your legs are more restricted, but it’s the same principle,” the teacher explained. “Move with an ebb and flow.”</p><p>Roche began walking. His movements were off kilter as a result of the kimono hindering his legs, but he took it a single step at a time, ensuring he was well balanced and showed proper posture. He noticed the teacher give him a look that was a mix of concern and disapproval. Walking up to the boy, Rokuro said, “Need a hand?”</p><p>Looking up to the adult Tenko, Roche nodded. The teacher began walking him through this new catwalk slowly. Roche felt more elated to have Rokuro close to him once more, but nonetheless he remained focused on the task at hand.</p><p>After the instructions, Roche began doing the walk once more, this time finding more success. As the session continued for another hour and the young brown haired Tenko became more proficient at the task at hand, Rokuro smiled softly at the boy, feeling pride.</p><p>When the weekend rolled around, Roche spent his time mostly inside, revising on the topics his teacher walked him through. Isolating himself indoors wasn’t too different to how he mostly spent his day, but his time with Rokuro-sensei has lighted a newfound ambition in him to work as seriously as he could. That the teacher helped him in class also went a long way in making this process easier.</p><p>Roche did wonder how Rokuro spent his free time. Did the teacher have friends? He always seems to keep to himself. Even as the two of them are getting on better, he doesn’t seem to talk about himself and his own life whatsoever. Granted, neither does Roche, but the boy had to wonder what the daily life of a failed Tenko is like.</p><p>His mind now wandered to the topic of failed Tenko in general, and he flipped one of his textbooks open to read what it had to say on the matter. According to it, up to 60% of failed Tenko continue identifying as Tenko. Why they don’t go back to living as regular men is something that confused him, so the boy read further, and got his answer. The reasoning here was that most failed Tenko come from middle or lower class families and have a much harder time reintegrating into society if they decide to identify as men, so they remain as Tenko and take paths more appropriate for their suboptimal skill levels, such as working in the military, going into performing arts or going into prostitution. Why they have a hard time reintegrating is something that puzzled the boy. And come to think of it, how does a failed Tenko become a teacher? He’s never heard of such a thing happening.</p><p>Roche chose not to ponder on it too much and continued studying.</p><p>Weekend ended and the new week started. After a normal day as usual, Roche found himself on his way to Rokuro’s class. Their session began with a 45 minute refresher on the principles of Tenkospeak, with Rokuro going over the proper tones and inflections he wants the boy to use. Once this refresher ended, the teacher segued it into the next skill he personally wanted to teach the boy.</p><p>“…anti Tenkospeak?” Roche asked in confusion. Rokuro smiled proudly at himself, yet for his student, this smile didn’t cross the territory of smugness and seemed almost… cute…</p><p>“That’s the name I coined for what I’ll be teaching you today,” Rokuro smirked. “When you find it in every academic publication in Empyri, you’ll know who was responsible.”</p><p>Roche had a thousand possible responses to this running through his head, yet was glad when he chose none of them and simply asked, “What is it exactly?”</p><p>“It’s the speaking style you’ll be using in the military,” Rokuro explained. “It’s designed specifically to excite and seduce men.”</p><p>Rokuro beamed at the boy. “It’s not only much easier to learn, but it’s flexible and non-standardized. You can make the speaking style fully your own.”</p><p>“Oh, so it’s basically how you normally speak, Rokuro-sensei?” Roche asked, though soon regretted it as he noticed the grimace of slight irritation coming from the older Tenko.</p><p>“N-n-not exactly,” Rokuro said, trying to brush off his annoyance. “It’s more deliberate. Just repeat after me, OK?”</p><p>Brushing a hair aside, Rokuro gave the boy a sultry gaze before saying, “Why hello there, honey.”</p><p>Blushing at this act of mock courtship, the boy sat frozen for a few seconds, before catching himself quickly and attempting to mimic the teacher.</p><p>“Why hello there… honey…” Roche said, before snickering at himself. Rokuro couldn’t help but chuckle with him.</p><p>“OK, I can’t do this!” Roche laughed. “I sound ridiculous!”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Rokuro smiled, before suddenly shifting back to that seductive demeanour and cupping the boy’s chin. “The day’s still young, my child. We can work through this.”</p><p>The next two hours were spent with Rokuro saying sentences and phrases and Roche repeating them, with Rokuro correcting the boy’s tone and inflection every time. It was awkward at first, mostly due to Roche struggling to talk in such a flirtatious way without bursting in laughter, but after he got it out of his system, some progress was made. Rokuro wasn’t completely satisfied by the end of the lesson, but reassured himself that the boy would continue improving.  </p><p>His reassurances were validated as by the following few days, Roche was getting more proficient, more confident, more expertful. Through encouragement from his teacher, Roche let this new learned behaviour of his subtly leak into his ordinary life. When he walked through the school halls, some students and even other teachers noticed a change in his demeanour. Walking through the school halls, the boy noticed the longing and ravenous stare of Mr Hoffman, the support tutor who would regularly prey on him. Giving him an airy gaze and slight smirk, Roche stopped to meet him.</p><p>"My, is there a problem, Mr Hoffman?" he quizzed. "You always did tell me it was rude to stare." The teacher was flustered as he felt eyes on him from other students in the area.</p><p>"N-not at all..." he sputtered. "I just wanted to check if you're OK, my dear Roche. You know me hehehe... always looking out for my good students."</p><p>"Oh, I'm more than OK today, sir. But I can't stay long here. You know how classes are (giggle). Do please have a <em>lovely</em> day," Roche cooed before walking off, the teacher left breathless and many students looking in fascination and bewilderment.</p><p>The boy moved with a greater sense of energy and entered classes with a look of self-importance. Sure his actual performance in classes – aside from Tenko Studies – didn’t seem to change, but he got a long way forward thanks to how much more assertive he seemed to those around him.</p><p>And people did take notice. Yuri Nishikiyama, who would normally turn a blind eye to Roche, even found himself paying heed to this new Roche who strutted out of the Tenko studies class after it ended. That this awkward boy he’s known for the past 2 years now has this newfound confidence is inconceivable to him. Something began to dawn on him. That boy has been going to see Rokuro after school for the past few days. Could it be that the lowly failed Tenko is giving him pointers?</p><p>By the end of the day when Roche and Rokuro met again after school, Roche had shown expertise in both posture, form and speech. Catwalking across the classroom, Roche gave his teacher a sly gaze.</p><p>“You’re doing great,” Rokuro said. Stopping in his tracks, Roche simply held a hand to his hip and smirked.</p><p>“Tell me something I don’t know,” the boy responded. Rokuro chuckled at this.</p><p>“We’ll cut our session early today,” Rokuro said. The boy slouched from his demeanour and sighed, returning to how he usually behaves. He turned to see Rokuro reach for what appeared to be a picnic basket. “Come with me. I want to show you something.”</p><hr/><p>Both teacher and student were walking up a flight of stairs near the centre of the building halls. Coming to a door, Rokuro approached it and unlocked it. Walking through, Roche scanned the area in awe. The rooftop of the school was practically a park, with lush greenery, well sculpted bird fountains and benches. It boasted a breath-taking view of not only the entire campus, but even some of the surrounding neighbourhoods near the school.</p><p>“Like it, huh?” Rokuro smiled. “I come here ever so often for some peace and quiet. Staff lounge has never been my thing.”</p><p>Rokuro opened the picnic basket, bringing out a blanket and laying it on the grass. Sitting down and patting the blanket, he said, “Come. Sit with me.”</p><p>Roche was timid for a second but gave in and sat next to the teacher. Rummaging through the picnic basket, Rokuro pulled out several items. Plates, forks, a sharp knife, two large quarter circle shaped segments covered in paper wrapping, several chocolate bars, a large black bottle of wine and two wine glasses, though they were smaller than what Roche was used to seeing. Uncorking the bottle, Rokuro poured wine into a glass and handed it to Roche.</p><p>Taken a back from this, Roche spluttered, “I-I don’t know about this, Rokuro-sensei. I don’t think I’m old enough.”</p><p>“It’s fine Roche. Just one glass won’t kill you,” the teacher said, unwrapping the segments. Roche looked to see they were cheese segments. The teacher began cutting up slices for himself and Roche. “Feel free to take some chocolate as well.”</p><p>“Rokuro-sensei,” Roche started, grabbing a small bar of chocolate and unwrapping it. “I’ve been meaning to ask. What made you decide to help me? To do all this for me? You never seemed to even believe in me before.”</p><p>Rokuro stopped cutting and sat back, staring out into space. “I guess it’s because I always saw myself in you.”</p><p>Roche sat confused by this.</p><p>“I was a Tenko from pretty shitty beginnings myself,” the teacher said, Roche flinching a bit at his unexpected yet casual profanity. “I was born into a peasant family from the countryside. When they found out I was a Tenko, they were overjoyed, and worked their asses off so that I could get into a good school.”</p><p>That definitely sounds like a familiar story, Roche thought. Taking a sip of wine, the teacher continued. “I legitimately bought into the fantasy that I could overcome my crappy background and go from the bottom to the top. That if I tried hard enough, I could become a pro Tenko, the best of the best. But I failed big time. And I could never forget it.”</p><p>“I ended up treating you the way I did because a part of me believed that no one else like me deserves to succeed where I failed. I thought that the reason I never became a pro-Tenko was because there was a simply an order to the world, one where those born into wealth succeed and those born into poverty failed. I just saw my treatment of you as me enforcing that order.”</p><p>Roche stayed silent, all of this being too much to take in. Rokuro went on. “But then I found out about your conscription, and for the first time in my life, despite my years of service as a Military Tenko, I managed to truly identify the key difference between myself and other Tenko who served.”</p><p>Roche looked at him, noticing his face tightening. He simply asked “What was that?”</p><p>The teacher sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before finally saying “I got off easy.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Most military Tenko ended up being broken down in body mind and spirit,” Rokuro said solemnly. “Their stories ended in despair and hopelessness. They didn’t become well paid teachers in a respected school like me. They don’t live in nice cottages in a town like Siegfurt. They weren’t allowed the same luxury to turn their backs on the whole system and live as they see fit. I didn’t end up like they did, but that I didn’t made me feel guilt.”</p><p>The teacher then abruptly grabbed Roche’s shoulders and stared at him, his eyes watering slightly. “That’s why I want to help you get through this. I may have once felt that you deserved to become a failed Tenko, but I don't believe you deserve to suffer like those I've had to see everyday of my life.”</p><p>Roche felt warmed by this. Something felt oddly touching to see the teacher pour his heart out like this. Leaning in, he wrapped his arms around the teacher, embracing him.</p><p>“Thank you, Rokuro-sensei,” he said, resting on the warmth of the teacher's chest.</p><p>“No Roche,” Rokuro responded. “I should be the one thanking you,”</p><p>Releasing the embrace, the two gazed at one another, both silent. Blushing intensely, Roche found it difficult to find something to say. He heard the teacher giggle slightly.</p><p>“Say, Roche. Do you remember when we saw each other for the first time?” Rokuro asked teasingly.</p><p>“…I think I remember,” Roche said.</p><p>“Well?” the teacher asked. “Go on then. How did we meet?”</p><p>“Well…” the boy started, reminiscing. “…it was at the assembly during fresher’s week. There were some teachers on the stage making speeches and introductions, and you were sitting there on the sides. I was on the front row and… wait…”</p><p>Roche stopped his recollections, coming to a realisation. “Nooooo!” the boy whined, covering his face in his hands. This simply prompted Rokuro to give a hearty laugh.</p><p>“Go on, then what happened?” the teacher asked.</p><p>“Please don’t!” Roche mewed. “I’ll die if I have to remember that!”</p><p>“C’mon Roche!” Rokuro teased, clearly having fun in torturing the boy.</p><p>“Noooo, I can’t!” the boy whined once more. Rokuro chuckled once more.</p><p>“Then I guess I’ll continue if you won’t,” Rokuro said. “You were sitting right across me, but that’s when…”</p><p>“Noooo, stop!”</p><p>“…the Head of Year instructed you all to stand to bow…”</p><p>“Rokuro-sensei, please don’t!”</p><p>“…and when you did…”</p><p>“Please! It’s too embarrassing!”</p><p>“…that damn kimono slipped straight to your feet, with me being in direct view of it all!”</p><p>“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”</p><p>The boy lowered his head, shame, regret, embarrassment, the whole pantheon of negative emotions weighing him down.</p><p>“I had never tried a kimono on in my life before!” Roche whined under his breath. “Everyone in the hall saw that!”</p><p>“It falling off didn’t shock my lights out nearly as much as you being completely buck naked underneath,” Rokuro chuckled. “Seriously, why were you not wearing your fundoshi?”</p><p>“I didn’t know what it was!” Roche cried. “I thought you were supposed to wear a kimono commando. That’s what one of my aunts told me!”</p><p>The teacher cackled loudly at this. “Where the hell did she get that from?!” Roche stayed silent. He had repressed this embarrassing memory for years and now Rokuro was digging it back up for his amusement.</p><p>“All that said, that day wasn’t too bad,” Rokuro said. “I was surprised to see the name I would go by during my tenure here was one that you had picked. I think it sounded nice as well.”</p><p>This now made Roche curious. For failed Tenko working in non-Tenko occupations, it was customary for other employees –or for students in the case of teachers apparently - to pick out new names for them. No, that wasn’t what sparked the boy’s curiosity.</p><p>“What was your previous name if you don’t mind me asking, Rokuro-sensei?” Roche asked.</p><p>“It was Norman,” Rokuro said. “Norman Roscoe. Though I went by Nora during my time in the Military. Not exactly as exotic sounding, now is it?”</p><p>“It’s pretty exotic,” Roche laughed. “Growing up, I had friends with names like Karl and Lutz. Norman sounds pretty fancy compared to that.”</p><p>Rokuro chuckled. “The youth.”</p><p>“Aren’t you 28 Rokuro-sensei? You’re still technically young yourself.”</p><p>“Tenko age differently compared to normal people!” Rokuro laughed. “Especially failed ones! 28 for us is like 58 for normal people.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous!”</p><p>“It’s true, I swear!”</p><p>Laughing, the two continued drinking, enjoying the sunset together.</p><hr/><p>Kneeling over on his bed, Yuri sighed in pleasure as he felt the lovely sensation of Keira’s wet tongue thrusting inside his asshole. The younger Tenko absolutely worshipped his ass as though it were as divine as God himself, doing everything from squeezing the pale white cheeks, sniffing his taint and circling his tongue over Yuri’s brown ring. Yuri stifled back moans as his cousin aggressively ravished his behind.</p><p>The star Tenko wouldn’t normally find himself in such a submissive position, but after the stress he felt from thinking about Roche all day, he couldn’t help but need release. It still boggled his mind how the boy had become much more confident and noticeable as a Tenko.</p><p>It has to be because of Rokuro-sensei, Yuri thought. That had to be it. Roche had been staying behind in class a lot more often. No doubt Rokuro has been giving the slumboy extra lessons.</p><p>Why Rokuro agreed to it was still the golden question, though it didn’t take long for Yuri to figure out an answer. It’s no secret that Roche has been the target of desire for a lot of staff in the school, and it was easy to see why. Hesitant as he was to admit, he was cute for a Tenko of his background, but it’s that background that’s given him a naivety and innocence that makes him vulnerable. He had the perfect mix of beauty and innocence that lechers craved, and Rokuro is likely the same.</p><p>No doubt that failed Tenko is having the time of his life with the boy, Yuri thought. He imagined Rokuro forcing Roche’s kimono open, running his soft manicured hands over the boy’s smooth prepubescent chest. Yuri shuddered, his erection dewing as his imagination ran wild. Rokuro always looked at Roche with contempt, so he undoubtedly used the boy as he pleased to vent out his anger, thrusting his hardness into the boy’s throat as he gagged and choked, grabbing Roche’s ebony locks as he slammed into the boy’s ill throat balls deep before unsheathing, releasing onto his face and making him a hot mess.</p><p>Yuri let out a groan more audible than intended, these wild fantasies clearly getting to him. Keira ceased his rimming for a second.</p><p>“Are you close, Yuri?”</p><p>“Not yet!” Yuri panted, blushing at the shame of his lowly cousin noticing him in pleasure. However his needs still needed to be met.</p><p>“Keira...” Yuri started, hesitating due to the audacity of his request. “Stroke it...”</p><p>“Yuri...” Keira said in subtle disbelief. Feeling pride, the Tenko gripped Yuri’s shaft and stroked at an agonising crawl.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Keira breathed, the slightest bit of arousal barely dripping from his voice.</p><p>Yuri’s gland dewed pre in response to how sadistic his cousin was being now. It was too much.</p><p>“I told you... stroke it!”</p><p>“Stroke what?” Keira said, still barely moving his hand more than a few millimetres per second. “You have to be specific. Tell me what you want Yuri…”</p><p>If he wasn’t absolutely longing for sweet release right now, Yuri would throttle this boy for how cocky he was acting, this wannabe jezebel. Instead, he moaned in equal parts frustration and pleasure as Keira’s soft digits ran over his shaft.</p><p>“I want you to stroke my penis...” he begrudgingly spoke. However, while Keira did get what he wanted from him, he was only getting started with his game. He began pumping, but at a deliberate pace.</p><p>“Dammit... Keira!”</p><p>“You actually asked me to do this... Keira breathed, still slowly jerking his elder off. “I didn’t know you were so needy Yuri.”</p><p>Yuri bit his lip. He felt anger at how Keira was deliberate in his attempts to degrade and tease him, but also shame because of how well it was working. Goosebumps travelled throughout his body as Keira continued to caress him, his grip pumping south to the base of his member, before rising to his glans seconds later.</p><p>“You actually asked me to stroke your hard...” Keira tightened his hold on the member “...aching...” Keira pumped his grip down to the base of the shaft “...cock,” he ran his thumb over the slick and glistening glans.</p><p>Yuri whimpered. His nipples twitched and his anus quivered as his cousin continued this agonising pace.</p><p>“Yuri...” Keira breathed. His tone of voice was not sultry, but instead had an air of innocence and curiosity to it that was intoxicating. The boy toyed with his cousin’s body, gazing in wonder as his member throbbed, and lightly gasping and cooing in surprise at every moan and shudder he made.</p><p>Suddenly, Keira’s pace hastened and grew more frantic. Yuri’s breath grew more ragged as his release approached.  His mind wandered back to Roche, that awful, cute little Roche.</p><p>Naomi and his cronies take gleeful pleasure in bullying and molesting the boy, and though Yuri saw himself as above such behaviour, he had to wonder if the boy lived up to their fixation with them. He’s heard them describe Roche as lewd and slutty, and Yuri’s mind ran wild with images of the boy’s hot moans and whimpers, his flushed red face, his longing gaze and his twitching hardness beneath his fundoshi.</p><p>Overwhelmed by his wild mind, Yuri then shuddered as he made a loud whimper. His hot cum blasted onto the bed sheets, the Tenko left a moaning, shaky mess. His face collapsed onto his pillow as he gave a large, breathy sigh. Keira held his two fingers battered with his cousin’s ejaculate and lapped them up with his tongue.</p><p>"Did you enjoy that Yuri?" he asked nonchalantly, masking the pride he had in bringing his cousin to release. Yuri felt the opposite of pride however, the weight of the debauchery he just engaged in weighing his face down onto the cushion.</p><p>"...it wasn't too bad," he muttered, not meeting eye contact. He felt his cousin give him a peck on the neck, before hearing him exit the room. Yuri sighed. However ashamed he was of himself for engaging in such activities, at least this act gave him much needed relief from the tension he felt all day. He did ponder over how much Keira was overstepping his boundaries which definitely was a growing concern, but he elected not to give it much thought and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beautiful Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next day approached. Dressed and ready, Roche began making his way to class. With a spring in his step, he walked through the school halls, looking around to see students conversing and making their way to class. One student, however, instantly caught his eye.</p><p>“Tamon?” he asked, running up to the boy in question. A dark skinned Tenko with short cut hair, he turned to meet him.</p><p>“Well shit!” the Tenko replied. The two friends held each other in a tight embrace. Parting, the two smiled at one another.</p><p>“Small world huh, Roche?” Tamon replied. “I knew you were gonna head to a Tenko school but not one as lavish as this.”</p><p>“Well I had no idea you were a Tenko at all!” Roche replied. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”</p><p>But before Tamon could give his answer, a familiar voice interjected. “Shouldn’t the two of you be heading to class right about now?” Turning, the two saw it was none other than Yuri. Roche quickly bowed his head.</p><p>“Good morning, Nishikiyama!” Eyeing his childhood friend in confusion, Tamon decided to bow as well.</p><p>“Good morning!” Tamon repeated. Yuri looked in confusion.</p><p>“And who might you be?” the star Tenko asked. Tamon stood upright.</p><p>“Tamon Joshi. I enrolled here just today,” Tamon repeated. “Nice to meet you. I’ve heard very interesting things about you.”</p><p>“I’m sure you have,” shifting his eyes to Roche, Yuri then said, “Tamon, you can go ahead and get to class. I’d like to have a quick word with Roche.”</p><p>Tamon took notice of the air in the room, most notably Roche’s nervousness and Yuri’s sternness, quickly discerning that the two must have a tense history. “Is, uh, everything OK?”</p><p>“Is that any of your concern?” Yuri coldly said. “Now kindly be off.”</p><p>Deciding not to escalate this any further, Tamon left the two together. Roche looked at the star Tenko.</p><p>“What’s going on between you and Rokuro-sensei?” Yuri asked, a piercing question that instantly tested Roche’s composure.</p><p>“Nothing,” he instinctively replied.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me!” Yuri spat, unnerving Roche more and more. “Tell me what’s really going.”</p><p>“Nothing!” Second verse same as first. And predictably, all this did was make Yuri tighten his glare.</p><p>“I noticed he's been keeping you after class more and more often. That wouldn’t be enough to raise suspicion, but it seems his demeanour towards you has changed as well. He seems much chummier towards a lowly slumboy like you,” Yuri said. “There’s something going on between you, isn’t there?”</p><p>Roche stays silent, much to Yuri’s irritation.</p><p>“Answer me. Now.”</p><p>Yuri’s forwardness and stone cold focus complimented his intoxicating beauty, and paralyzed Roche. Noticing his icy glare, the way his pink lips tightened with impatience, the way the Tenko leaned forward with a single hand popped to his hips, Roche found it hard to muster up something to say, but resolved regardless. Staying silent would just make things worse.</p><p>“M-m-my grades are slipping!” Roche stammered. “Rokuro-sensei’s been keeping me after class to help me improve! That's all!"</p><p>Yuri still looked doubtful, and leaned in forward to the boy. “Is that so?”</p><p>“I swear! Rokuro-sensei only seems mean! When you get to know him, he’s pretty patient! That’s all!” Roche continued to stammer, sweating. Yuri’s doubts started to melt, and the Tenko was left wondering if he was being overly paranoid. Moving away from Roche, Yuri nodded.</p><p>“OK then,” Yuri said simply. “I guess it’s really nothing. You can head to class now.”</p><p>Roche nodded and made his way. The submissiveness he put on display disgusted him. If only Yuri didn’t make me so nervous, the boy thought. If only I could give him a piece of my mind. Even with all Rokuro has been teaching him, Roche still felt below Yuri in every way.</p><p>Arriving to general Tenko studies class, Roche came in to an empty classroom. Only Rokuro was there seated on his desk, reading a book.</p><p>“Ah, aren’t you early? Class doesn’t start in like 20 more minutes!” Rokuro chimed joyfully.</p><p>Roche smiled in response, feeling comforted once more. That smile soon melted away when he remembered the conversation he had with Yuri. “Rokuro-sensei.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I think people are starting to notice our constant after school lessons,” Roche started. “Yuri started questioning me about it.”</p><p>“What did you tell him?” Rokuro quizzed, unshaken by this news.</p><p>“I just said you were helping me catch up with my grades. Nothing else beyond that.” Roche noticed Rokuro sat and started pondering.</p><p>“I suppose we’ll have to be more careful about how we conduct ourselves publicly," he said. "Wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea."</p><p>“Right.”</p><hr/><p>Class went underway, with today being a standard day of revising for an upcoming mock exam. All students were diligent and focused, except for, ironically enough, Yuri, who found his mind wandering to Roche as he studied. Try as he might to keep his festering paranoia at bay, to convince himself that anything going on between the teacher and student wasn’t worth the concern, he couldn’t erase the inkling of suspicion he had about the two. It seems too coincidental that the boy would gain this newfound confidence and charisma at the same time he’s been going to see him more and more after school.</p><p>Eventually, the first class came to a close. Roche began packing his bags, only to hear his name being loudly called.</p><p>“Roche! Come over here!” he turned and saw it was the teacher himself. The shout was loud enough to gain the attention of the other students in the class, including Yuri and Keira. Roche gulped, that stern tone he hadn’t heard in a long time.</p><p>“Yes, Rokuro-sensei?” the boy asked meekly.</p><p>The teacher shifted the worksheets on his desk, pointing to them, before angrily saying. “This is unacceptable. Why are you still underperforming at this stage?! Is nothing I’ve been teaching you getting in?!”</p><p>Murmurs began arising from the rest of the class. Roche panicked for a second, looking confused, until he saw the teacher, for a split second, crack a smile and wink at him. It was then that he quickly caught on. He turned to the class, looking sympathetic before lowering his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Rokuro-sensei! I’ll do better, I promise!”</p><p>“If promises were dimes, I’d be as rich as the Kaiser,” Rokuro said. “You have potential, but you need to apply yourself. The exam is in a year. Take this seriously!”</p><p>Keeping up the act, Roche nodded rapidly. “I’m trying sensei! But it’s just too difficult!”</p><p>“Well get studying,” Rokuro said. “Mock test happens next week. I’ll see you after class.”</p><p>That last part was said loudly enough for the whole room to shift their attention to him. Turning to the class, Rokuro exclaimed, “I will be incredibly disappointed if a single person fails this class! Do you all understand?”</p><p>The teacher was met with a chorus of affirmatives.</p><p>“Good. Class dismissed.”</p><hr/><p>All the students began marching out from class, heading towards their next class, among them including Roche, Yuri and Keira. All three boys had different things running through their heads.</p><p>Roche was trying hard to contain his amusement at him and Rokuro fooling the entire class. At this point, he didn’t even care about how humiliating it must have looked to be publicly chastised by Rokuro like that. The boy was filled with pride and determination, and started growing beyond caring what people thought of him.</p><p>Keira on the other hand felt thankful for seeing Roche get chewed out, a sight he hadn’t seen in a while. Whilst he normally didn’t harbour any ill will or resentment towards the Tenko, he nevertheless found it reassuring to find that whatever suspicions he had of Roche and Rokuro were put to rest. Roche did not deserve Rokuro.</p><p>Yuri, however, was not as reassured. For some reason, even that public display seemed insincere to him. He knew there should be no reason it should be. Roche was a terrible student and Rokuro was within his right to berate him. But something about it just seems too perfect, too orchestrated. That these two wannabe Tenko were on his mind this much was starting to irritate him.</p><hr/><p>Roche arrived to his next class, which was cultural anthropology. Heading this class was Miss Komachi, a young woman of Japanese descent, as her appearance and accent clearly showed.</p><p>“Ohaiyo gozaimasu!” she exclaims in a bubbly tone, and the rest of the class responds. “All right, class. Turn to page 291. Today we’ll be learning about the Japanese Geisha.”</p><p>“Now for those who don’t know, Geisha are women trained in the classical Japanese tradition of song and dance, and serve as entertainers at venues such as teahouses and parties,” Komachi explained with her usually cheery demeanour. “Their makeup and fashion is their distinct trademark and one of the icons of Japanese culture. One could even say they serve as a more festive analogue to the role Tenko play within this country.”</p><p>“Excuse me.” a voice from the far side of the class asked. Turning, Roche saw that it was Sasha, one of Naomi Wahlgren’s friends. “I have a question sensei.”</p><p>“Go ahead. What is your question, dear?” Komachi responded.</p><p>“Aren’t Geisha meant to be prostitutes or something? At least that’s what I heard.” Sasha asked. Though this question sounded somewhat sincere, it nonetheless provoked snickers and giggles within the classroom (with even Sasha himself cracking a smile). Turning to Komachi-sensei, Roche bit his bottom lip when he saw that her happy demeanour melted somewhat and she seem visibly upset by this question. Komachi was one of the teachers he liked and she tended to treat him a lot better than other teachers, so seeing her like this was disheartening.</p><p>“Err, no. Geisha are very highly respected and their profession is culturally significant. It has nothing to do with prostitution or sex work whatsoever,” Komachi responded. “That is common misconception brought about by western accounts. I please ask that you be careful when making comments like that as they are highly irresponsible."</p><p>The class went on for another hour, the students continuing to read up on Geisha. Whilst Komachi returned to her usual cheery self, Roche couldn’t help but feel bad for her after that question Sasha asked. After it ended, students began making their way out. Roche approached Komachi who was marking papers. Looking up, she smiled.</p><p>“Hello, dear,” Komachi beamed. “How can I help you?”</p><p>“Komachi-sensei…” Roche started, nervous. Though his training with Rokuro had helped make him more confident, being sincere and intimate like this was beyond his experience. “…I want to apologise for that comment Sasha made. It was really out of line.”</p><p>“Oh, there is no need for that,” Komachi said. “There are no stupid questions in this class. He walked out knowing more informed knowledge than what he knew before, so I see that as positive.”</p><p>“But you looked really upset when he said that!” Roche said. “I don’t like seeing you like that.”</p><p>Komachi looked down at the desk in silence briefly before saying. “It did upset me somewhat. But I’m very familiar with comments and opinions like this, so this is not a new feeling to me.”</p><p>“Japanese culture has had a major influence on the Kingdom of Empyri,” she begins. “There’s a sizeable Japanese community living here, loanwords and terms from my language are accepted in everyday speech, many people such as rich people have adopted Japanese names and have married into Japanese families, even the uniform you wear right now is a kimono.”</p><p>“This is all great, but despite this, many who live in this country do not have proper understanding of my culture beyond aesthetic and stereotypes. It results in uninformed ideas like the question that student asked being spread about.”</p><p>Roche sees Komachi smile once more. “But do not hold it against him. He likely did not know what he was saying is wrong. Most people are like him. But now has more informed knowledge. If I can manage to educate students like him on the realities and nuances of my culture, then it makes stereotypes and uninformed comments worth dealing with. I simply want people to appreciate it for what it really is, not for what unreliable sources say it is like.”</p><p>Roche smiled as he saw Komachi was in higher spirits now.</p><p>“I’m just happy to see you’re alright,” Roche said.</p><p>“Do not worry about me dear,” Komachi said. “You have another class. You should get going.”</p><hr/><p>Lunch break arrived, and Roche began making his way out of the school building. As he did, he noticed a certain raven haired Tenko approach.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” Naomi said, smiling smugly. “Long time no see, Roche.”</p><p>“Naomi,” Roche simply said in acknowledgement. His response had none of the meek demeanour or cadence it usually did, something the star Tenko didn’t fail to pick up on and something he also did not enjoy seeing.</p><p>“I’ve been hearing a lot about how you’ve been getting overconfident and showy lately,” he began. “As your dear friend and a star pupil, I can’t just stand and let this go unabated. You know humility is one of the key virtues of being a good Tenko, right?”</p><p>“Thanks for your concern, Naomi,” Roche said. “But I think I have an idea of what a good Tenko’s virtues are.”</p><p>The boy began walking off nonchalantly. Irritated even more, Naomi grabbed Roche from behind.</p><p>“That you talk like that to me proves you don’t!” Naomi snapped. He began running his hands down Roche’s Kimono. “Say, Roche. Why don’t we pick up from where we left off a week ago?”</p><p>“G-g-go ahead!” Roche spat back, though his composure was waning at this point. “Feeling up another Tenko is what you’re into, right?”</p><p>Whatever effect this insult was meant to have was completely undermined by the waviness in Roche’s voice, which Naomi picked up on. Seems there’s a limit to how much he can keep this act up, he thought.</p><p>“I’m not nearly as into this as you are, you little slut,” Naomi teased, his hands trailing to the edge of Roche’s fundoshi.</p><p>“Why don’t you leave him alone?” a voice exclaimed. Both Roche and Naomi’s attention was diverted by this, and they turned to see it was Tamon.</p><p>“Hmph, and you are?” Naomi quizzed towards the boy.</p><p>“That’s my friend you’re harassing,” Tamon said, stepping forward. Smirking when he heard this, Naomi released Roche and walked towards Tamon.</p><p>He cupped his chin and said, “Little Roche never told me he had any friends. I guess I know who I’ll have to torment next.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try that,” Tamon responded defiantly. Clicking his tongue, Naomi let go and sauntered off. Tamon could only shake his head as he watched him walk off.</p><p>“You never were good at standing up for yourself, were you Roche?” he chuckled. Roche could only blush and tidy up his kimono.</p><p>“I did my best,” Roche retorted, which provoked another chuckle from his friend.</p><p>“Let’s go and eat. We need to catch up on lost time.”</p><hr/><p>The two were at a café just north of the school grounds. It overlooked a beautiful meadow, making for a relaxing sight as the two ate. This area was less populated by students, who tended to prefer the larger and more sociable dining halls.</p><p>“So who was that guy?” Tamon asked, running his fork through a salad.</p><p>“He’s Naomi Wahlgren. He’s one of the star Tenko in this year, but he and his friends also act like dicks to me, because they think they just can.”</p><p>“From the way he was handling you, he seemed to enjoy on a level other than just casual dickery,” Tamon chuckled lightly, causing Roche to blush and look to the side in embarrassment.</p><p>“Anyway, I never knew you were a Tenko, Tamon,” Roche said. “What made you enrol?”</p><p>“I never wanted to be one. That’s why I never told you,” Tamon said. “I remember when I was 7 or so when my parents always argued over me either becoming a doctor or a Tenko. Having a normal life was all I ever wanted, but my mother really wanted me to become a Tenko because it would get the family more money. The constant arguing over me really pissed me off so I would always run from home and stay at the slums to get away from them. That’s when I met you.”</p><p>“I remember that part,” Roche smiled. “What made you change your mind?”</p><p>“It wasn’t up to me. As I got older, my dad’s practice started going out of business, so he started singing a different tune. Using money he had saved, he began getting me tutoring and by 12, got me enrolled in a modest Tenko school just in my local town. Eventually, I did so well, they got me to enrol here.”</p><p>Still absentmindedly fiddling through his food, Tamon continued. “When my father first told me about it, I hated it at first. It got me so riled up. But after a while, I saw he didn’t like the situation any more than I did, so eventually I caved in. Can’t say I’m too torn up about it anymore.”</p><p>“Still, it must suck,” Roche said. “You wanted to just be a normal kid but got this life forced on you. I remember being pretty upset when I found out I was a Tenko for the first time.”</p><p>“It’s just how it is. When you grow up you learn there are just things bigger than you.”</p><p>Roche looked down at his tea, remembering his draft. Though he’s accepted his fate and Rokuro has lit hope in him that things will work out, a part of him still cursed these dour circumstances.</p><p>“Do you ever think this whole system just seems unfair, Tamon?” Roche asked. “Loads of other boys are living out normal childhoods, discovering who they are and figuring out what they want to do, and then there’s us Tenko who’ve had our lives made up for us at birth.”</p><p>“Yeah, it sucks, but there's nothing we can really do about it,” Tamon responded. He noticed Roche looked more distraught than normal. “Hey, are you alright?”</p><p>Looking up, Roche smiled, before wiping his eyes. “Oh yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>Staring at his tea, the boy thought about both him being chosen as a Tenko as well as the draft. Since he was born, he’s scarce been allowed to be his own person. He wonders if all Tenko go through such a moral crisis. Noticing his friend is still looking on in concern, Roche simply said “I’ve just been having a hard time dealing with this is all.”</p><p>Tamon smiled at him. “Look Roche. I’ve known you for all my life, and I know what you’re like. You’re sensitive and you tend to clam up. But if you’re going through a rough time, you know you can talk to me, right?”</p><p>Smiling, Roche’s spirits felt somewhat lifted by this.</p><p>“Thanks Tamon. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“As far as I’m concerned, we’re two Tenko who’ve gotta stick together. We struggle together, we rise together.”</p><p>Though grateful for Tamon’s kindness, Roche still felt overwhelmed and upset about everything.</p><hr/><p>Arriving after school, Roche came to see Rokuro marking papers whilst smoking a cigarette.</p><p>“You’re gonna burn the papers, Rokuro-sensei!” Roche said. “You don’t want people to learn, do you?”</p><p>“I’ll burn them after I mark them,” Rokuro said, grinning. “Anyway, I have something to show you.”</p><p>The teacher handed Roche a paper. He smiled when he saw an A+ tatted boldly in red on the corner.</p><p>“I kinda hate that you’re doing as well as you are, Roche,” Rokuro said smiling. “I’m just not used to it at all.”</p><p>“Any more than you’re used to me being so confident as a Tenko?” Roche retorted, placing hands on his hips.</p><p>“Oh, that’s something I’m glad to not be used to.”</p><p>Roche noticed that the teacher was done his marking. He leaned over the desk.</p><p>“So what’s our lesson today?” the student eagerly asked. Rokuro smiled back.</p><p>“Actually, I was thinking today we could just relax and take it easy,” he responded. “You’ve been making so much progress this week, so I think you’ve earned it.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not just spoiling me at this point?” Roche joked, watching the teacher reach for a picnic basket.</p><p>“I prefer to see it as giving a proportional response to your performance.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever you say.”</p><hr/><p>The two strolled through a lush and relaxing park that was at the very far east of the main school building. The area was tranquil and solitary, with no students here at this present time.</p><p>“I still can’t believe how big the schoolgrounds here are,” Roche remarked. “Had no idea this place was here.”</p><p>“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Rokuro responded, stopping and finding a perfect picnic spot, overlooking a lake, the golden light of the sunset bathed on the surface. Laying everything out, he motioned Roche to sit with him.</p><p>The two began eating as they watched the sunset.</p><p>“I’ve been wondering Roche,” Rokuro mused.</p><p> “Yes?”</p><p>“Do you have any siblings?”</p><p>“No. I was an only child,” Roche responded.</p><p>“Hmm, that must be the life,” Rokuro said, which made the boy confused.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Having siblings isn’t really something you’d want to deal with,” Rokuro said. “Mine were just a headache growing up, both for me and my parents. The day I went to a Tenko school for the first time and lived away from home was the first day I truly knew what peace felt like.”</p><p>“Heh, I’m sure it depends on the family,” Roche said. “I didn’t have siblings, but I lived with a couple of aunts, who were sisters of my late dad. They always got along great, and they were all pretty nice to me.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” Rokuro said. Staring off into space, the teacher then asked. “What was your upbringing like? You said ‘late dad’. Did he pass away?”</p><p>“My dad died when I was 7. My mom said it was because of overwork,” Roche said. “But even before then, I didn’t know him that well. He was always working and never made much time for me. When he passed, I didn’t know how to take it. The idea that he’d never be in my life again felt so strange to me.”</p><p>Feeling sympathy for him, Rokuro put a hand on Roche’s shoulder.</p><p>“Your dad loved you, Roche,” Rokuro said. “No man would go through that much unless he was doing it for his kids and family. He may not have said it, but he really did think of you everytime.”</p><p>But Rokuro didn’t fully buy his words. He had seen and heard this story often. Poor, not well off families dedicating their lives to making sure their kids become Tenko. Whilst there is no mandate requiring boys assigned as Tenko to become Tenko officially, the promise of them serving the upper classes of society and bringing their families out of poverty was so tantalising that many families go through with it anyway. Roche’s father no doubt was doing the same, he thought. He was thinking more for the sake of the family, not Roche specifically.</p><p>Nevertheless, Rokuro’s words had the effect on the boy that he wanted. His spirits were significantly lifted.</p><p>“Thank you Rokuro-sensei,” Roche nodded. “I really needed to hear that.”</p><p>“I guess, other than that, my upbringing was rough, but I got by. I had constant tutoring on being a Tenko and I would study like 5 hours straight at times. Even back then, I had a hard time concentrating and figuring things out. It felt like I had to be brute forced into learning. My mom was pretty strict.”</p><p>“I understand. But you’ve been doing your family proud recently,” Rokuro said, smiling.</p><p>“I still haven’t told them about the draft,” Roche said. “I kinda feel bad about hiding this from them, but I’m afraid of what they’ll say.”  </p><p>“Tell them once you feel comfortable,” Rokuro said. “It’s OK to feel nervous.”</p><p>Roche nodded. The two continued eating as they gazed onto the horizon, the sunlight reflected off the lake. Roche had lifted his hand, preparing to place it onto Rokuro’s, so he can feel the teacher’s touch, but he couldn’t work up the nerve to do it. Rokuro noticed this, and placed his hand atop the student. This sudden contact took Roche off guard, causing him to squeak reflexively, something which made Rokuro chuckle.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>“N-n-no! Nothing’s wrong!” Roche blurted, his face reddening.</p><p>“I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Roche asked, baffled.</p><p>“Please, Roche,” Rokuro said. “You think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me, the way you act around me?”</p><p>“It’s not like that!”</p><p>“You’re not fooling anyone dear. It’s pretty obvious how you really feel about me.”</p><p>Standing up, the student began to back away from the picnic blanket “N-n-n-no, Rokuro-sensei! You don’t understand!”</p><p>The teacher, however, wasn’t through with his teasing and stood up as well, moving closer to the boy.</p><p>“C’mon, dear. Tell me the truth. Do you like me?”</p><p>“No!” the boy yelped abruptly. “I-I mean, not like that! I mean…”</p><p>But the teacher still looked unconvinced. “Be honest with yourself. Tell me how you really feel.”</p><p>Roche wasn’t gonna stand here and let this teacher embarrass him like this. “You know for a teacher, you’re real immature!”</p><p>Gasping in mock offense, Rokuro retorted, “How dare you! I’ll have you know I’m immature by any standard! For instance…” and before the younger Tenko could ready himself, he was suddenly pushed into the lake. The boy screams in surprise as he submerges into the cool water. Emerging back up from the surface, he glares in anger as Rokuro laughs.</p><p>“Enjoying the swim?” the teacher teased.</p><p>“I can’t swim, Rokuro-sensei! I think I’ll drown!” the boy whined. The smile on the teacher’s face washed off swiftly when he heard this, instantly regretting his actions, and he rushed to the edge to help the boy.</p><p>“Grab on to my hands!” Rokuro said. “I’m gonna pull you out!”</p><p>The teacher held his hands out, and his student did as instructed. Only to his surprise, Roche ended up doing most of the pulling... in the opposite direction, which caused the teacher to lose his footing and fall into the lake as well, yelling as he submerged into the water. Resurfacing, the teacher gasped for air and turned to see the once scared Roche now laughing gleefully.</p><p>“I guess we’re even now, huh?!” Roche remarked. “The water is shallow as hell! Why would swimming be a concern?”</p><p>“How would I know?” Rokuro snapped. “I don’t go swimming here! You scared the daylights out of me!”</p><p>“And how do you think I felt when you suddenly pushed me in?” Roche retorted. The teacher wanted to make a comeback, but realised the boy had a point.</p><p>“Touché.”   </p><p>The two come out of the lake and strip themselves of their kimono, wringing the garments of water and hanging them on a tree branch. Sitting back on the picnic blanket, the teacher and student are now in their fundoshi. “Well that was refreshing, wouldn’t you agree?” Rokuro said, sitting down lackadaisically. Roche on the other hand was shivering.</p><p>“I guess you can put it that way.”</p><p>The boy realised that without the all obscuring kimono, he had a good look at Rokuro’s half nude body, the teacher making no effort to cover himself. His eyes rain up and down the teacher’s figure, admiring his hairless skin, slim but well defined torso and arms, and smooth legs. The water had caused the fundoshi to dampen and turn the material translucent, causing Roche to stare as the material outlined the teacher’s modest but sizeable-</p><p>The boy quickly turned away, his face reddening beyond control as he caught himself staring at things he really shouldn’t. All that said, Rokuro was a beautiful person, and said beauty raised an interesting question.</p><p>“Rokuro-sensei, why exactly did you never pass the Tenko exam?”</p><p>“My, asking the big questions, now are you?” the teacher teased.</p><p>“Or don’t answer, if you’re not gonna take it seriously.”</p><p>“Calm down, mopey,” Rokuro retorted. He then sat in thought. “If you ask me, I failed because the graders were biased,” he explained. “I had passed the written tests and the mock tests. But when it came to physical examinations, I had points docked because of barely noticeable things. The way my torso was shaped. My jawline. My hands. I was also fairly tall for boys my age. None of this was a problem for anyone but them.”</p><p>Roche could only be baffled when hearing this. “Those graders don’t know what they’re talking about! I think you look beautiful!” Both student and teacher sat silently after this was said. Rokuro could feel himself reddening and placed a palm on his cheek.</p><p>“You don’t really mean that, do you Roche?” Rokuro asked, blushing. “You’re just saying that to make me feel good.”</p><p>“No Rokuro-sensei, I’m serious!” the boy blurted, no longer caring how embarrassing he sounded. “You look great! Those examiners cheated you royally!”</p><p>The teacher smiled softly. “I don’t think you know how happy I am to hear that from you.”</p><p>The teacher leans in, and Roche shuts his eyes anticipating his lips. Instead, he grabs the boy’s hands and lifts him to his feet. “Come on. It’s getting late. Let’s get dressed and leave.”</p><hr/><p>The two walk back to the main school grounds, now wearing their kimono, though the garments were still damp from their shenanigans in the lake. They arrive outside Nero Court.</p><p>“Tomorrow morning at 9, can you wait outside the school gates? I was thinking that it would be fun if we could spend the weekend together,” Rokuro said.</p><p>“Wait!” Roche replied, blushing. “Y-y-you want to spend the weekend with me?”</p><p>“Of course. I’ve really been enjo-“</p><p>But the conversation was cut short when an all too familiar voice chimed in.</p><p>“And just what are you two doing out this late? And why are your kimono wet?”</p><p>Roche turns first and sees it’s none other than Yuri Nishikiyama. A deer in the headlights, he tries to think of a response, but the teacher is already ahead of him.</p><p>“Ah, good evening Nishikiyama,” Rokuro began. “How can I help you?”</p><p>"You can help me by answering the questions I asked," Yuri says sternly. "What are you two doing out this late, and why are your kimono wet?"</p><p>Panicking, Roche tried to come up with a good cover story, but second verse same as before, the teacher was ahead of him.</p><p>"I was out on the fields on the far east side of the campus relaxing when young Roche approached me asking questions about the upcoming test," Rokuro began. “Unfortunately, like the clumsy child he is, Roche made both of us fall into the lake.”</p><p>Roche held back the urge to correct the teacher’s gross revisionism of the event as he watched Yuri look on. The star Tenko looked somewhat more convinced.</p><p>“Is that so?” he said.</p><p>“As unfortunate as it was, it did give me opportunity to get to know him better. I’ve come to realize that he has a lot of potential and shouldn’t be sold so short.”</p><p>Roche saw Yuri simply scoff in response. “You’re too generous Rokuro-sensei. Anyway, I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>“Alright, take care, and don't stay out too late," Rokuro said. Roche felt a sense of relief from seeing that Yuri didn’t catch on. However the star Tenko stopped in his tracks and turned around.</p><p>“Roche!” he suddenly exclaimed.</p><p>“Y-y-yes?” the boy in question stammered, caught like a deer in headlights.</p><p>“If you’re serious about becoming a pro-Tenko, then here’s a word of advice,” Yuri started. He then pointed sharply at the teacher. “Don’t try and end up becoming like him.” His point made, Yuri turned and made his way back to the dorms.</p><p>“Well…” Rokuro simply said, not sure how to process that. “That was an interesting interaction.” But when he turned to Roche, he saw the boy had his head lowered and looking away. Concerned, the teacher said, “Roche, is everything OK?”</p><p>“…what’s wrong with Yuri?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” the teacher asked.</p><p>“Why would he say something like that about you?” Roche asked, his voice wavering.</p><p>“Roche, it’s not a big deal…”</p><p>“What’s wrong with becoming like you?!” the boy suddenly sputtered, his eyes watering. “I don’t care if you’re a failed Tenko! You’re one of the greatest people I’ve met!”</p><p>“Roche…” the teacher responded, but his student’s composure was beyond reproach.</p><p>“Yuri’s wrong! There’s nothing wrong with you! I don’t know why he’s like this!” Roche cried. He suddenly felt the teacher pull him into a tight embrace.</p><p>“Shhhh, calm down Roche. It’s OK,” Rokuro whispered as he consoled the boy. Roche felt his anger and sadness slowly dissipate. Releasing the embrace, Rokuro got to one knee to meet the boy eye level, wiping off his tears. “He’s just a kid. His words don’t mean anything to me.” Roche felt much more composed now.</p><p>“All that said, he isn’t completely wrong,” the teacher spoke softly. “You’re aiming to be a pro-Tenko. I’m not one and never was one, so I’m not really an ideal you should be striving towards.” Roche looks up to see the teacher smiling, something that always gives him joy. “If you want to make me happy, you should just be you. After all, there’s no other you in the world.”</p><p>Sniffling, the boy nodded. “You’re right, Rokuro-sensei.” Looking to the side, he said, “I’m sorry for losing my cool like that. That’s not how a Tenko should act.”</p><p>Rokuro ruffled the boy’s hair, smiling. “It’s OK. You were just passionate. It’s OK to act that way.” The teacher giggled lightly. “All that said, you don’t want to make that behaviour a habit. Anyway, you should get back to your halls. It’s getting late.”</p><p>“Right,” Roche responded.</p><p>“Oh, and don’t forget about our date tomorrow,” the teacher said. “It’s not just for leisure. I do want to start the next step of your training.”</p><p>“W-w-what’s that?” Roche stuttered, blushing at the teacher’s choice of the word ‘date’.</p><p>“You’ll see,” the teacher smiled. Standing up, he turned to leave. “And I’ll see you tomorrow at 9. Good night!”</p><p>“Good night, Rokuro-sensei,” Roche said.</p><hr/><p>Returning to his dorm, Roche lays in bed in his nightwear, his kimono hanging out to dry. As he lays to sleep, he starts thinking over what Rokuro and Yuri said. Is there something really wrong with seeing Rokuro as an ideal? Even if he finds him humble, beautiful and knowledgeable, is the teacher still simply just a failed Tenko? Is he jeopardising his future by admiring him so much?</p><p>Shaking his head, the boy simply turned and drifted to the night. He can’t let these doubts get to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To any returning readers who are still here, yes I'm still alive. I apologise that this took as long as it did. While I did say my posting schedule would be erratic, I didn't anticipate that this would take this long to write. I intended to have these three chapters out within a month, but it ended up taking longer than that. It's mostly been a result of real life issues, such as studies and family problems, as well as me being distracted by Final Fantasy XIV, which has eaten up a lot of my time. But I'd say the main reason is lack of motivation. These chapters felt hard to get through, since they're mostly focused on pacing and setup, with the real juicy stuff being saved for later. To be honest, I'm still not totally happy with how they turned out, but I knew if I didn't knuckle down and get them done, I would never make any progress whatsoever.</p><p>But let's not dwell on why they took so long. All that matters is that they're here now and that I hope you enjoy them. Whilst I can't make any promises, I sincerely doubt the next chapters will take as long as this one did. As usual, feedback is appreciated. Just keep it calm, civil and constructive.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>